When Life Throws You Lemons
by Emma Morgan
Summary: ---Finished---What if all the Cliffhangers had never gone to Horizon, but to a normal public school. This is their story. Rated R for mature subject matter on several different levels. Please R&R!
1. Nightmares Aren't Only Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will... *tear*  
  
Author's Note: Without Horizon, you'll see. Hey, all the cool kids are writing them. *cough* Emma! *cough* lol more of THWLI! By the way, this is rated R for a reason. Proceed with caution.  
  
"You said no more," a scared girl cried out.  
  
"Oh but kitten, you know that I love you."  
  
"Please! You... you promised!"  
  
It was late, one autumn night. A young girl of seventeen years of age sat at the head of her bed, shaking uncontrollably. She had her covers pulled up over her body, her knees up against her chest.  
  
"I never promised anything!" he yelled. He slapped her hard across the face. She began to cry.  
  
"Please, Walt," she said in a tiny voice. Walt. He was the source from which sprang Shelby's troubles. When she ran, it was his fault. When she cried, it was his fault. When she had to sell herself to live through those tough times on the street, it was his fault. When she bled, it was his fault.  
  
"Now, don't say a word," he said as he sat down on her bed. He took her covers away from her, leaving her curled up in her thickest, warmest pajamas. He put a hand on her cheek. The tears that had now been flowing for some time soaked his hand. He ran his hand down to her chin. As it continued its progress down, it became a single finger touching her skin. When this solitary pin reached the collar of her shirt, both his hands took it off. It was done slowly so as to prolong Shelby's pain and suffering.  
  
The entire time only two words ran through her mind: it'll pass. She endured it for only one reason... Jess. As soon as her shirt was off, Walt ripped her pants off. He smiled wickedly as she lay there, shaking, crying... hurting. He took his own pants off and lay down beside her. His finger circled her face, then went down the side of her body. It rested on her breast. She bit her lip to prevent the yell that wanted so bad to escape. As Walt lay on top of her and did obscene things to her childhood, she felt blood being drawn from her lip. She tried to push him off, but that only made him mad. He took her hands and pinned them down, above her head.  
  
"Walt!" she cried out. This only made it worse. He bit down, hard, on her bottom lip. She cried out in pain and horror, but those simple cries for help were lost.  
  
As quickly as it started, it finished. Walt got off her when he'd gotten all he'd come for. He put on his pants and left with not so much as a look back on the damage he'd done.  
  
Shelby lay on her bed. She was cold, alone, her face was soaked in tears, and her mouth was drenched with bitter blood.  
  
She got up and headed for the shower. However, before she reached the shower, her stomach emptied itself down the toilet.  
  
"Well, there goes my plan to make myself sexually unappealing to him," she said disgusted with herself. She flushed, and got into the shower. I'm turning into that little bitch, Juliette. No one can see it, but I know that a swollen, red throat like that means she barfs up every other thing she eats, she thought to herself. Time to wash away all this crusty blood. She turned the knob and stinging hot water washed over her body. She winced at the heat, but remained under its jet. "Well, maybe this'll was away his cum," she said even more disgusted. "Never does wash away everything though," she added in little more than a whisper.  
  
She sat down under the jet and cried, rocking back and forth. She was so relieved that he was gone for tonight, but so fearful of what would come tomorrow.  
  
Thus, another nightmare ended for Shelby Merrick.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, the nightmare was just beginning for one Scott Barringer.  
  
"Scotty?" a voice called from his doorway.  
  
Scott was totally high, but still feared her.  
  
"No... You... you said no more," he said. He wanted it to come out strong and confident, but it escaped in a shaky voice in between sobs.  
  
"But Scotty, you know I'm scared," she said, smiling seductively. She made him sick. He retreated to the back of his bed when she approached.  
  
"It's... it's clear tonight, there's... there's no storm. You promised," he persisted.  
  
"I'm scared of the dark," she said, sitting on his bed. "Come on, Scotty, you know you can't resist me. You love me. You told me so. Say it again, Scotty, tell me you love me." She was crawling up his bed, like a spider. She sent shivers down his spine. Scott shook his head. Why couldn't he stop her? Why was he never strong enough? "Say it, Scott!" she said a little more forcefully, lying down beside him, placing a hand on his chest.  
  
"I... I... I can't," he whimpered. I hate you, he yelled out inside.  
  
"Well, we can deal with that later," she whispered into his ear, moving closer to him. Her body was now pushed up against his side. Her leg slid up, onto him. He closed his eyes, trying to block it all out. It never worked though. The pain was always too piercing.  
  
Elaine just did her deed and left. But those few short minutes were all it took. Scott just had one more tick on his long list of emotional scars. He cried. He always cried when she left. He had such a build up of negative emotions when she came around him; it was hard to keep it in. he got up and went into his own shower.   
  
The dirt! He had to get it out! He had to take it off! How? He scrubbed furiously. "Get off!" he yelled out in despair. When he knew it would never come off, he left. He climbed into bed, reached over for his stash, and smoked himself silly.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Daisy Lipenowski cried. Her parents had been drinking and yelling at each other all evening. Her dad had finally had enough and punched her mom. That's when she'd had enough and ran to her room, crying. She couldn't take it any more.  
  
Why'd they have to hate each other so much? Why do they hate me so much that they can't possibly be nice to each other? Why can't they just get along? Why do they have to drag me into their fights?  
  
As these thoughts wandered her mind, her dad had gotten bored drinking and was now coming upstairs. Daisy tried to look strong. She got up and wiped away her tears. She put on a blank expression. If she would show expression, it would only weaken her at this time. As he dad entered the room, she had the façade of a tough, "I don't take no shit from no one," type of girl.  
  
"Daisy!" he yelled. Daisy shuddered at how insanely drunk he was. Maybe he doesn't have enough energy to go on, she thought. Maybe it won't be that bad. Suddenly, for a second, Daisy saw what appeared to be a glimpse of her dad sobering up. In a calm voice he said: "I hate you." He turned around and left, passing out outside her door, but the damage was done.  
  
Daisy remained standing, not knowing exactly what to do with herself. Inside, her mind was racing, and her soul collapsing. Just the fact that he'd said that, completely aware of himself, was such a hit. After a while of just standing, she collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
For David Ruxton, every moment at home was unbearable and painful.  
  
"You're an embarrassment to this family! I hate you! You should be sent somewhere where they never allow you to see the light of day!" his father yelled at him. David had had to endure this type of verbal abuse for a long time, and had learned to block it out. What he couldn't block out, as much as he wanted to, was what always came next.  
  
The General pulled his fist back and hit David in the face... hard. David flew back against the wall. He slid down and lay, crumpled at the bottom. The General approached him and looked down on him disgusted.  
  
"You can't even put up a good fight." With that he kicked him hard in the chest. David gasped for air as the life was being kicked out of him. When his father stopped, he was little more than a bloody pulp. He lay there half the night, trying to recover. As first light came, he knew his dad would be even madder if he found David lying at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against a wall.  
  
He slowly got up, heaving and hauling himself, and climbed the stairs. He got to the top and stumbled into the shower.  
  
Why can I never stop him? Why am I never strong enough? Why can't I just be the perfect son? Why am I so fucked up? What is wrong with me? Why does he hate me so much? Why?  
  
As he turned off the shower and stumbled out, he looked at himself in the mirror. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and his face became blank.  
  
Well, here goes another lovely day at school with my fellow honourable students, he thought to himself. Gosh, even my thoughts are becoming cynical. 


	2. Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: Not mine, I know, but story idea is mine... well sort of, I realize that a lot of people have done this type of story before, so a big shout out to them!  
  
Author's Note: I just want to let Emma know I'm waiting for more THWLI! Oh, and it's taking me a while to update because I've never done a story like this, and I had to figure out their relationships. You'll see, it'll come faster soon.  
  
"Hey Dais," Shelby said, as her friend turned the corner and joined her.   
  
"Didn't go well, did it?" she asked, knowing that the only times Shelby waited for her on the curb was when she couldn't stand the inside of her house because Walt had visited her that night. Daisy was the only one who knew her secret.  
  
"Yeah, that bastard makes me sick!" she said, spitting on the lawn of her run down house. "How about you? Did they sober up yet?" she asked sarcastically. Daisy shook her head sadly. "They never do."  
  
"We waiting for Jess?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Nope, mother's giving her a ride to her school. I don't remember ever getting a ride..." she trailed off. They both laughed and left in slightly better moods. "Ah, Jess is so lucky! I'm so happy she doesn't have to deal with this shit. If she had to go through this hell, I'd never forgive myself." She paused a minute. "While he was fucking me, I was thinking about running again." Shelby only spoke about it so crudely because it allowed her to cover her hurt with anger.  
  
"How long this time?" Daisy asked, concerned. Shelby shrugged.  
  
"I doubt I will, but the thought actually seemed appealing. Hey! I tried this time! I tried to push him away," she said, proud of finally trying to stand up to that moron.  
  
"And? Did it work?"  
  
"Nope. He took my hands and pinned them up," she said, getting emotional. Daisy was the only person in the world who saw her for who she was and accepted her. Shelby was only ever herself around Daisy. If she told anyone else, they'd reject her, tell someone else, betray her... they always did. Trying to switch the subject so that it no longer focussed on her, she said, "So? What happened with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, trying to hide. She knew she couldn't, not from her best friend.  
  
"Dais, I can tell. You know that! I've known you for three years now, and I know when you're hiding something. Come on, tell me," she said.  
  
"He... he said it," Daisy spat out. It was obviously very hard for her, so Shelby just walked quietly. "He said that he hates me. I'm surprised it took so long," she said disgustedly. Shelby looked horrified.  
  
"Dais, he was drunk! He didn't know what he was saying," she said comfortingly.  
  
"No! I saw it in his eyes! He knew what he was saying. He may have been drunk, but I could see it. He was conscious of that," she said. Her voice was starting to crack from the emotion that those three words evoked. Shelby knew how hard it was to talk about these things. She just wrapped her arm around Daisy's shoulders and squeezed her reassurance. It was all the comfort Shelby could lend, but it was perfect, as Daisy couldn't handle much more.  
  
"So, what about David?" Shelby asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.  
  
"What about him?" Daisy asked. She was smiling though. The thought of David got that sort of reaction out of her.  
  
"Well? What's happening?" Shelby asked in a coaxing tone.  
  
"Oh, he still likes me. It's obvious. I like him a lot too, but I just don't think I can handle it. I wouldn't be able to be a good girlfriend for him. I mean, first of all, with all my problems, he'd get so scared of me. Second... well, Shel, it's me!" she said, laughing. Shelby laughed too. "What about you? Is," Daisy now put on a dreamy tone, "Scott Barringer, football captain, jock of the year..." and she switched back to sarcastic, "not to mention jerk of the year still trying to get you in bed?"  
  
"Yep," she replied, laughing. "It's kind of pathetic actually. I mean, he's been with every girl in school," Daisy punched her, "except for you, and me of course. I mean, I'm just next on his list," she said with a shrug. "I'm not gonna give in!"  
  
"Yeah, you're one to talk!"  
  
"What? Ah, just cause I've... satisfied some guys?" Shelby asked, eyebrows raised in a skeptical manner. "Hey! I needed the money. I'm not proud of it, but screw it."  
  
"That's not the right attitude, Shelby. You could've slept over with me!" Daisy suggested.  
  
"With your parents there? No offense, Dais, but your dad scares the living shit out of me!"  
  
"Me too, Shel. Me too."  
  
"It's all a defense mechanism, you know," Shelby said thoughtfully, switching the subject again.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The way he plays the girls. It's all to avert attention from something. And the way he gets high all the time. You don't get high like that just because you like it. It's taking the pain away from something."  
  
"Oh look who's becoming the shrink around here. So, you think... what?" Daisy asked, trying not to jump to any conclusions, as these were very dark conclusions she was getting to.  
  
"He does have a stepmother..." Shelby shrugged.  
  
"You're such a stalker!" Daisy laughed.  
  
"Hey, his friends told me this at some parties."  
  
"Right, right," Daisy said disbelievingly, eyebrows raised with a lopsided smile on her face. "Don't look now, but we've got company."  
  
"Who?" Shelby asked, and then, as a hand passed around her waist, she smiled as if she had a plan. "Oh, it's you," she said, sounding put out and emphasizing the last word. Scott turned around with a gleam in his eyes. Shelby could see why he'd succeeded so well with all the other girls around the school: he was gorgeous. But for some reason, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting into her pants. Hey, if she was running, she would play the field, but she'd stopped that a while ago... running, that is.  
  
"It's me," he said, smiling seductively. "And why is it you sound so disgruntled?" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Daisy," he acknowledged her friend with a nod.  
  
"Scott," she nodded back, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Shel, come on, we have English next." Shelby extricated herself from Scott's grasp and started leaving.  
  
"We still have fifteen minutes," he said.  
  
"Nope, gotta get my stuff," she replied quickly. She yelled over her shoulder: "You're not winning that easy!" Damn, new plan, he thought. But she is incredibly sexy. Okay! Wait a minute! This is totally physical, right? Just another conquest... Do I actually like her? No way! Can't be.  
  
He made his way to English, slightly late, but then again, Scott was always fashionably late. Shelby rolled her eyes at his cockiness. She ignored his stares the rest of the period, not to mention the dirty looks she was getting from loads of girls for having Scott Barringer want her.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Daisy," David said approaching her in the hall right after math.  
  
"Hey," she said, looking around worriedly.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?"  
  
"Shelby," she said smiling when she finally gave up and looked at him. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I... uh, I saw what happened this morning," he said, a little unsure if he should be telling Daisy this.  
  
"How much did you see?" she asked, afraid he'd overheard that she liked him... a lot.  
  
"Enough. Daisy, I..." he trailed off, wondering how he was going to do this. "Will you go out with me?" he asked, finally just saying it.  
  
"David, I really do like you, it's just... I can't," she said, upset that she had to do this. As it was lunch they were now walking around outside. Daisy finally sat under a tree. "Look, it's not you, it's just... oh, I can't!"  
  
"Help me understand!" he said. He didn't want to lose her, not like this.  
  
"Look, they're called emotional problems, I've got to many of 'em," she explained, rolling her eyes at how stupid that sounded.  
  
"Ah, that's no problem with me! I've got more than I can shake a fist at," he said, surprised at how easily it was for him to say that.  
  
"Look, are you sure?" Daisy asked, looking into his eyes. She found it so incredibly hard to say no to this question, but she felt she had to. "Cause I honestly can't deal with more problems."  
  
"That was blunt, but I'm sure. Look, I won't dump you after a few days. I really like you," he said. "Wow, now that was corny."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Then, it's settled. David, you got yourself a girlfriend." They both laughed. "Okay, enough corniness, starting, now!" she said.  
  
"Aw, but I like the corniness," he said playfully. She just slapped him up top the head playfully.  
  
"I'm sure you do."   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Shelby slipped a note inside Daisy's locker, looked down the hall to make sure no one saw, and left. It was her free period, and Daisy's last. She often hung around to wait for Daisy, but today, she wanted to do some shopping. She'd had a horrible day. Scott was focussing all his charm and attention on her. She hated his attention. No one at the school knew what she had been, or what happened at home, except for Daisy. She wanted to remain innocent in their eyes; it was easier to deal with that than with the prejudice that would arise from their knowledge of her situation.  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Scott asked as he literally bumped into her in the stairway on her way out.  
  
"Spare," she said simply. "Don't you have class?" When he didn't answer she just shrugged. "Whatever, I've gotta go." And with that she left, before he could reply. Okay, so maybe that joint at lunch wasn't such a good idea, he thought. Clouding the old charm up.  
  
He strolled into the mall, a little later that day, planning to skip math. It just wasn't his subject... nothing was ever his subject since Elaine moved in. He was aimlessly walking around when he saw his target.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I think you know what I want, baby," he said with a wink.  
  
"Scott, that's filthy," Shelby said.  
  
"Why, sorry, Miss Merrick," he replied mockingly. "I meant no harm." Shelby just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course." Shelby asked, picking up a shirt she liked and going to the change rooms. She got herself a change room.   
  
"Hey, you want any help with that?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Nope, I have mastered the whole 'dress yourself' thing, if you haven't noticed," she said, getting in and pulling off her top after having carefully locked the door. "So, what-may I ask-gives me the honour of being Scott Barringer's flavour of the week?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shelby! I'm insulted," he said, putting on a great act of mock indignancy. She came out of the change room to check the top she'd picked out in the mirror on the other side of the door. "By the way, I like that top on you!" he said, checking her out.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't," Shelby had always been rather insecure about her body.  
  
"Why not? It really brings out your..." he ripped his eyes off her chest, "eyes." Then he noticed something else. "Hunny, where did you get this?" He pointed to a bruise she had on her upper arm. Walt had punched her in the arm when she had tried to protest the inevitable. She shrunk back into the change room and closed the door.  
  
"Uh, bumped into a wall." Nice save, Merrick, she thought cynically. "So, why did your attentions turn to me, all of a sudden?"  
  
"Oh, uh, cause I just noticed how beautiful you are," he flirted.  
  
"Thanks, but that garbage doesn't work on me," she replied flatly as she exited the change room. They left the store moments later. "Ah! Daisy! You made it!" she said, joining up with her best friend.  
  
"Thanks to the note," Daisy replied, hugging her.  
  
"Hey, David," Shelby greeted. She then looked at her friend questioningly.  
  
"Yes, if you must know," Daisy said rolling her eyes, and immediately, Shelby grinned.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" she said.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Scott asked, slipping his arm around Shelby's shoulder. She looked displeasingly at it, and took his hand in hers, lifted it up over her shoulder and dropped it. She was now free from his grasp.  
  
"We hooked up," David cleared up. Daisy smiled.  
  
"Well, that's certainly one way of putting it."  
  
"Did you two, uh...?" David asked uncomfortably. He knew what Scott was like, but he wasn't sure Shelby knew.  
  
"No," Shelby replied, almost immediately. Scott looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She turned to him, "no!" she told him.  
  
"Well, you seem awful quick to refuse that," Scott pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, take the hint. Anyway, come on, Daisy, we have a load of English homework from Miss Becker. Wow, that's gonna take a while," she said, heaving a heavy sigh. Daisy laughed, said goodbye to David and followed her out. Scott and David soon left and went their separate ways, back to the horrors waiting for them at home. 


	3. Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: Not mine! Okay? Have it your way!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know it's taking me a while with this fic, it's just that this is really hard for me, making Scott and Shelby fight, I mean.  
  
That night was just another nightmare passed around for these kids. Their lives, which used to be so strong and healthy, were complicated and painful. They were falling apart, with no one to lean on. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Daisy and David had each other. They didn't know what was happening in the other's life, but they knew it was something big and dark. Shelby and Scott on the other hand had no one to help them. They were alone. Of course, Shelby had Daisy and Scott... well, Scott had his drugs. But they were still secluded, alone, and scared. They had no real comfort in their lives. They didn't have someone to care for them; to love them despite what was going on in either's life.  
  
Scott tried to find this "peace" through partying. This always resulted in him trying to get totally wasted, smashed, hammered... basically every word in the book. It also often resulted in him getting laid, as his body was rather renowned at his school, along with at any party he attended. However it never worked. He always came home, and despite trying, could never bring himself to forget and block out Elaine.  
  
Shelby. Shelby didn't know how to find "peace." She was at a loss. Everytime she ran, she only got dragged back home, back to Walt. That was bad enough, but on top of it, she always felt crummy for having ran in the first place. She felt even dirtier and disgusting. She couldn't take off the dirt Walt left, let alone the dirt all those guys on the street had left. To her the only thing she could do was just hide everything to try and pretend she had a normal life. She thought this would avoid creating more problems, but it only made it worse.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Now they all sat in English class, getting their lecture from Miss Becker about a new project.  
  
"Class, you will have to do a group project. There will be eight groups of four. The project will be the following: imagine you could sit down with one author, alive or dead, and ask them some questions. Who would you pick, what would you ask them, and why?" she explained. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and the class was aching to be outside, enjoying the last warmth October would provide.  
  
"How come this seems too simple?" Shelby asked Daisy in little more than a whisper.  
  
As if she'd heard, Miss Becker added, "you'll also have to include a list of the author's works and a short biography. Are we clear?" she asked, looking around the room, her eyes resting on Shelby.  
  
"Crystal," Shelby replied with a dirty look.  
  
When Miss Becker looked round to the blackboard and wrote all this down, Daisy turned to Shelby.  
  
"You know, she has the power to punish you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shelby asked. It's not that she was dim, it was just that she was hardly listening to her friend.  
  
"Just be nice!" Daisy aid, with just a touch of sarcasm. Come on, Shelby? Nice? You're lucky if the two words are found on the same page!  
  
"Right," Shelby said, completely ignoring her friend's advice and writing down the requirements of the project. "By the way, we're in the same group, right?" she asked.  
  
"Hell, yeah! You're about the only person I can stand in this class," Daisy said with a sigh.  
  
"Tough luck, because we need two other people," Shelby pointed out.  
  
"It sucks that Auggie and David aren't in this class with us."  
  
"Yeah, well, Auggie has his dyslexia, and David... he has ADD, right?"  
  
"Yeah." They'd both know those two guys for a long time now. Auggie lived in Shelby's neighborhood and David was his best friend. The guys knew Daisy through Shelby. The girls both knew that Auggie had a gang-related problem, but the specifics had never really been shared.  
  
"Hey, ladies," came a voice from behind the chatting duo.  
  
"What now, Barringer?" Shelby sighed turning around. Then she saw that she was greatly mistaken. "Oh, sorry! Hey, Matt," she corrected herself. Matt Potter was one of the most popular guys in the school. Probably only second to Scott. Ironically, they were very good friends! They were on the football team together; went to the same parties together; and went girl cruising together.  
  
Daisy had always thought that Shelby had something for Matt. It actually turned out that they were just really good friends. However, to some people they looked more than that. Not because they made out or showed affection publicly, but because they were always very chummy.  
  
"is there any room in your group left?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, slide on in," Shelby said with an approval-seeking look at Daisy. She just gave her a shrug. Matt sat down opposite Daisy, sitting backwards at the desk in front of her. Scott did the same thing in front of Shelby. She looked at him like she was about to challenge his self-invitation into their group. He looked at Matt as if to say, "you let him join." So she just sighed and said," Oh! You too, if you insist."  
  
"Oh, I do insist, darling," he said sweetly. She looked at the clock. They still had about five minutes left.  
  
"Shelby, I'd like to have a word with you," Miss Becker called from her desk.  
  
"Okay, guys, choose the author we're doing while I'm gone. I don't care who it is," she hissed as she got up from her seat and went to see her teacher. "Yes?" she asked rather rudely.  
  
"Shelby, you haven't handed in any of your work this month!" Miss Becker said, a little appalled at Shelby's lack of change in countenance.  
  
"I know," she pointed out.  
  
"Alright," Miss Becker continued slowly, "can you hand it in now?"  
  
"No," Shelby said automatically.  
  
"Did you even bother doing it?"  
  
"Obviously not, or I'd've given it in by now," she said, getting a little bored with this interview.  
  
"Okay, then. Shelby, I'd like you to come to detention this week for the rest of the week. Oh, and on your way back, send Daisy."  
  
"If it's for the same reason as me, don't bother. She hasn't done her work either."  
  
"I'd still like to speak to her," Miss Becker said, not completely believing Shelby.  
  
"Look," Shelby said, standing firmly in front of the desk, "Daisy's my best friend. I wouldn't sabotage her weeknights if it weren't true. Just don't bother. You'll only end up ruffling that pretty little head of ours. I'll pass on the message of an hour more of fun each weeknight. Yippee!" she said sarcastically. She then turned on her heel and met up with Daisy who was leaving as the bell had just rung.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"We get to spend an hour worth of detention here this week, after school," Shelby explained with much mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, fun!" Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I know, but hey, it keeps us out of our houses," Shelby pointed out.  
  
"There's some truth in that one."  
  
"Okay, well, I gotta get to Science, but I'll see ya later, have fun in Math," Shelby said as she ran up another flight of stairs to the Science labs.  
  
She jogged up the stairs, as she didn't want to be left with a seat at the front. When she put her foot on the top step she noticed Matt and hailed him down.  
  
"Hey, Shelby," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, uh, what author are we doing?" she asked quickly since she only had about a minute left till the bell.  
  
"Agatha Christie. Daisy said you liked her and-"  
  
"All I needed to know," Shelby cut off. "See ya later." And she left at a run. Her class was at the other end of the hall. "Damn," she whispered as the bell rung.   
  
She was passing the staircase doors when she saw somebody on the landing, one flight down. The person was curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth. She decided she wanted to know what was going on with him more than what was going on in the outer reaches of the universe, which was what they were studying in Science at the moment.  
  
She opened the door and stood at the top of the staircase looking down on none other than Scott Barringer.  
  
"Well, whatever you took just kicked in," she said as she sat on the last step, facing him. He didn't so much as look up. "Scott!" she said a little louder.  
  
He didn't say anything, just kept rocking. She looked around, no one was witnessing this, which was odd as class had just started. Then again, this wasn't a very used staircase. Most students preferred the two other one as this once was often out of the way.  
  
"Hello in there?" Shelby said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He got up and looked around. She got up to match his height, or as well as she could. He looked at her and she waved her hand with a smirk.  
  
"You said no more," he whispered quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked, really confused, and frankly, a little scared.  
  
"Get out, slut!" he suddenly yelled, echoing down the empty stairway. Shelby backed up the stairs, one at a time, not leaving him with her eyes in case he got worse. "Get out! Leave! Go away! Fuck you, you skank!" he yelled again. Shelby looked at him, really hurt at his words.  
  
No, don't show weakness, she thought. She flew up the stairs, not pausing to look back, ran down the hall, and down the stairs the other way.  
  
Once she'd arrived at ground level, she ran to her locker and unlocked it. She grabbed anything of importance, dumped all her schoolbooks, and left a note. She then turned around and left at top speed, fleeing the building.  
  
I just can't take this any more. I can't stand him, and then he goes and does this, when I was just trying to help. I can't take Walt, I can't take school, I can't take Miss Becker, I can't even stand Matt anymore! I'm done with them. This is how they wanted me: gone. I needed a reason to leave and now I've got it!  
  
She left the school, and ran down the street. She didn't have anywhere in particular she wanted to go. She had a glazed look in her eyes and vacant expression on her face. It was the last step before crying, for Shelby, that is. She stopped at the corner of the street, deciding where she wanted to go. Just then a really nice car pulled up with a really hot guy inside. He looked her over and caught her eye. He gave her a little head gesture into his car, she understood it as "do you wanna come along?" she nodded, smiled cutely at him and hopped in.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" he asked right away.  
  
"100$ up front for a blow job, 200$ for a fuck. 100$ per hour after that," she said resolutely. "Other than that we can talk prices."  
  
"Here's your money then," he said, handing her 300$.  
  
"You realize there are 300$ here, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, a fuck and hand job, I assumed that was another hundred."  
  
"You assumed right," she said with a seductive smile. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Jeff, how about you?" he asked, cocking his head to a side.  
  
"Angelica," she replied. "Remember it, you'll be screaming it soon." She winked and he laughed. Ew, what am I doing, she thought. Unfortunately, that thought was pushed to the back of her mind where it lay.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Daisy left class and went to meet Shelby at her locker where they always met. She waited a while, 10 minutes actually, which was odd as Shelby was always in a rush to get out of the building. Even though they often had detention, she'd try and get it over with as soon as possible. After another five minutes she just decided to open Shelby's locker and see if there was anything that'd give her a clue.  
  
Ten seconds later she was found running out the door yelling at the top of her voice, "Scott Barringer, get your moronic ass here this instant!"  
  
A couple of younger students looked at her weirdly. There were always people loitering around the turning circle outside the school in an area known as "smoker's corner." She ran over there and looked over the people assembled.  
  
"Hey, Dais, was that you yelling for Scott?" Matt asked, approaching her.  
  
"Yes, where the fuck is that bastard?" she asked, her voice very dangerous.  
  
"He got sent to the office, from what I know. He was found in the stairway, really fucked up on some acid," he explained.  
  
Daisy didn't even offer a reply, but left at top speed. She threw the office door open and asked as calmly as she could where Scott was. She was told he was in the principal's office. She left, again at top speed and entered the office.  
  
"Miss Lipenowski, I'm busy at the moment," Mr. Scarbrow told her. She saw Scott sitting in a chair in front of his desk. She completely ignored his comment and walked over to Scott.  
  
"You can't imagine the damage you've caused," she said quietly.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled. She whacked him across the face.  
  
"Daisy! What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Scarbrow asked, rising from his desk.  
  
"Dealing with the sun of a bitch who's responsible for my best friend's flight," she yelled. She thrust a note at Scott.  
  
"'Going far away. Can't deal. Don't know what to do. Nothing left for me. Gotta get away. Can't stand fucking Walt, now Scott. Am lost. Shelby'," he read. He looked up at her, fear suddenly present in his eyes. "Fuck, what've I done this time?" he said, more to himself than to anyone else. 


	4. Safe in his Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and their backgrounds, but I own everything else!  
  
Author's Note: You guys'll notice that quite a bit of the dialogue between Scott and Shelby later on is close to that of Seduction. Hey, when great material is there, why not work with it?  
  
"Daisy, what is this all about?" Mr. Scarbrow asked when he recovered from the absolute shock of Daisy and Scott's interview.  
  
"My best friend, Shelby Merrick, has run away," Daisy said as calmly as possible, she nevertheless did not relieve Scott of her death glare for one second.  
  
"What do you mean she ran away? What proof do you have? And how is Scott implicated?"  
  
"Well, aren't we full of questions?" Daisy asked sarcastically, ripping the note out of Scott's hands and handing it to her principal.  
  
"Miss Lipenowski, I'm trying to help so I'd appreciate a little respect," he replied, sitting back down in his chair. She just smirked at him and sat in a chair beside Scott, facing the desk.  
  
"Has Shelby ever done this before? Run, I mean," he asked. Daisy nodded. She didn't want to divulge too much of her friend's problem.  
  
"Do you know where she's gone to?" he asked tentatively. Daisy shook her head slowly.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Daisy asked Scott angrily. As Scott was still on acid it took a while to get his attention back.  
  
"I... I don't know," he stammered, screwing up his face in concentration.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" she spat out.  
  
"I mean, I don't know. I was... on acid! I don't know what I told her, I don't remember," he said, shutting up before he said something really stupid, as in he thought he was talking to Elaine. He put his head in his hands in horror.  
  
Daisy got up and walked toward the door. This was too much to deal with. As she lay her hand on the knob, she turned back to Scott one last time.  
  
"Just so you realize this: anything-anything at all-that happens to Shelby out there is your fault. It's all your fault," she yelled and walked out, a single tear escaping her eye at the thought of what Shelby was facing at the moment. She quickly wiped it away and assumed her blank, and consequently strong, façade.  
  
She walked home in silence, and alone, completely forgetting her detention. Her mind was only on her best friend and the horrors she was facing at that very moment.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Shelby was leaving the expensive hotel room that her trick had brought her to. She looked down the hall. The walls were covered in beautiful wallpaper with velvet on it. There were gorgeous table of expensive mahogany on the sides of the corridor and comfortable looking squishy armchairs beside these. She heaved a heavy sigh at the thought of a whole world outside her own that knew of these luxuries as a simple fact to be expected. She walked toward the elevator, pushed the button to go down, and waited. She made sure that her hair was covering the side of her face when the elevator came.  
  
The people in the elevator parted when they saw her and gave her some room to fit in. She moved to the corner and hid her face behind a curtain of hair. No one seemed to care at all, which she was thankful for.  
  
This time was different. For the first time ever since she started running, two years ago, she knew where she was headed.  
  
Once she's left the hotel, she walked quickly, nearly running. She didn't want to turn one more trick that night. She headed down another street; it was only her fourth turn. Her destination was in the same neighborhood as this swanky hotel.  
  
As she came up to the house that was her target, she walked up the walkway, one side of her face still covered properly with her hair, her eyes stinging from unshed tears. She took the doorknocker in her fingers, took in a deep breath, and knocked.  
  
She couldn't hear voices, which was always a good sign. Then again, it was late, around 1a.m. . Suddenly the door opened and a face popped out.  
  
"Hi," Shelby said weekly, trying to smile, but just coming out with more of a frown.  
  
"Hey," Daisy answered quietly, coming out on the porch and leading Shelby around the corner and to some chairs that were set up around a quaint little table. Shelby absolutely loved the fact that Daisy's porch surrounded her huge house. Daisy didn't say anything. Shelby had never showed up at Daisy's house after having run. Daisy knew Shelby had something big going on and waited for her to break the news.  
  
Shelby, however, did not say anything. She got up from where they were sitting at the table and went to the railing of the porch. She looked out on the street and her eyes welled up with tears. Daisy came up beside her and looked at her. Shelby just flipped her hair that had been covering her face. Daisy gasped at what she saw. The tears that were ready to overflow did just that.  
  
"Shel, what happened?" Daisy asked quietly.  
  
"He hit me," she said between sobs. She couldn't face her friend any longer. She turned away.  
  
"How many times?" Daisy frowned.  
  
"I dunno. I passed out for a while. Woke up a few hours later, he was asleep so I left. He..." she couldn't finish that sentence.  
  
"Shel! That's so horrible! Oh my god! That bastard! What were you going to say?" she added remembering the unfinished sentence.  
  
"He..." Shelby stammered once more. She now turned back to her friend, her black eye gleaming and the cut on the side of her cheek still bleeding slightly. She knew it would be harder and harder to say it as time went on, but this was the worst.  
  
"What? What did that sorry excuse for a stepfather do?" Daisy urged on.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked, furrowing her brow. "I'm not talking about Walt. I'm talking about Jeff, my latest trick."  
  
"What?" Daisy said suddenly, her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "Sorry," she whispered recovering. "What did he do, Shelby?"  
  
"I think he... I think he raped me while I was unconscious," she said whimpering suddenly. Daisy gasped. Shelby tried to hide her face by turning around.  
  
Daisy put a hand on her friend's shoulder and tugged so she would turn. When she did, her tear-streaked face tore Daisy's heart. She opened her arms and Shelby gladly accepted. Daisy's arms enveloped her shaking body and squeezed tight.  
  
"Don't worry, Shelly, I won't let them hurt you any more," she said, crying as well.  
  
"Thank you," Shelby replied. She just kept hugging her friend. After a while, they went round the front and sat on the steps. It was now 1:30 a.m. and they were quite alone on the street.  
  
"Shelby, it's not that I don't want you to stay, but my parents are piss drunk, and I'm not set up to... uh... entertain."  
  
"I understand," Shelby replied. "I'm not going home though."  
  
"I know. What're we going to do?" Daisy asked as if Shelby had an answer to this already. She wasn't mistaken.  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking of walking around until morning and figuring something out," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Shelby, that's not funny!" Daisy said reproachfully.  
  
"Didn't think so either," Shelby replied, smirking. "Well, I know you probably want to go to bed. Your parents'll probably freak if they see that you're not there."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"Well, they'll freak if they see that I stayed over. I guess I'll just sit here until something comes up in my mind," she said shrugging. Daisy nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, do you have any money? You know, in case you decide to stay at a motel or something?"  
  
Shelby nodded. "All 300$ from my trick. At least I made some good money off it. Well, it's not really good; it's more like dirty, disgusting money. In fact, he actually owes me another 200$ for that other... bit of my evening," Shelby said with a harsh laugh. Daisy winced at her friend's little speech. Shelby seemed to have lost all feeling.  
  
"Alright," she nodded slowly. "Well, I have to go before my parents wake up, but I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm not showing up at school like this. Too many questions."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably sneak back into my house while everyone's gone, get all my stuff, and figure out something from there," she shrugged it off. Daisy nodded again.  
  
"Well, good luck. Come meet me tomorrow, at 3:30 in the park outside the school. I'll help you out if you haven't figured it out yet," Daisy said, trying to be strong for her friend, although Shelby knew that she was faking, as she really was scared for her.  
  
"Thanks," Shelby said. They both got up, Shelby gave her friend a truly grateful hug, turned on her heel, and left. Daisy sighed and went back inside her house and up to her room.  
  
Shelby walked the streets for a while. She came to a small park and sat down on a bench. She was so exhausted, but didn't dare fall asleep. If only she knew of someone who could help her. As if planned, someone walked into the park.  
  
Normally Shelby would've been a little scared and would probably have left, but she recognized this person. "You've gotta be shitting me," she said to herself. She however, did not want to face this person, not now. She got up to leave, but he saw and ran up to her.  
  
"Shelby! Oh my god, thank god you're alright!" he said, as he caught up to her. She still had her back turned and before she could face him, she unhooked her hair from behind her ear and made sure it covered half her face.  
  
"Scott, what do you want?" she sighed. She had no energy. She couldn't fight him.  
  
"Look, Shelby, I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened earlier. I was... I was really high," he said.  
  
"I thought as much. What do you mean you don't know what happened?" she asked. "I may be mistaken, but I thought you were there," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I thought I was talking to someone... quite different."  
  
"Who?" Shelby asked, sitting back down on the bench and allowing Scott to sit beside her.  
  
"My... my..." he stammered. He didn't exactly want to part with that information. He didn't think Shelby was as trustworthy as she actually was. Now or never, he thought. Who knows, she might know something to help, but I've gotta say it. I don't know why... oh my god, I'm totally overanalyzing this! She might not even know what the hell I'm talking about. "I thought I was talking to my stepmother," he said quickly and quietly. Shelby gasped.  
  
"You're joking!" she said, more to herself than to him. He shook his head. "Oh, Scott, that's terrible." She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't going to tell him her problems... any of them.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me. Why'd you think I was joking?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, cause I'd thought you... uh... I thought you were in that situation."  
  
"What situation exactly is that?" he said, getting a little angry. Shelby looked surprised, but answered bravely all the same.  
  
"Scott, am I right when I say she's... molesting you?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"No! No! Just don't! Don't! Get out of my life! Leave me alone!" he jumped up off the bench yelling. She got up too.  
  
"Scott! Look! I'm not going to say anything! I promise! I'm not going to betray you, I'm not going to tell, I'm not going to judge you!" she said quickly. How could she, he thought. How could she possible not judge me? How could she understand? These thoughts were racing through his head as he sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Shelby sighed and Scott looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I just never thought this sort of thing happened to things."  
  
"Which makes me a freak!" he exploded. "I can't stand her, Shelby. She... she comes into my room at night, and tells me that... that she's scared and shit. I try to push her away, I really do. You have to believe me!" he was getting hysterical. Shelby was a little scared at his sudden revelations. She didn't really know what to do. This was all too much to deal with. This was exactly like her situation.  
  
"I believe you, Scott. I really do," she said. He was now pacing in front of the bench, running his hands through his hair. Shelby got up and went to him. He stopped and looked at her. She just slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. She didn't know what to do. This was all she could think of.  
  
He accepted the hug almost as if it were the only thing that kept him going.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly when the broke apart and started walking around aimlessly. She immediately regretted it, as she had no idea what she'd say if he agreed. Luckily he slowly shook his head.  
  
"Why did you run?" he asked after a while.  
  
"You know why I ran!" she pointed out.  
  
"I mean, apart from me. Daisy, when she came to yell at me for it, she... uh... she showed me the note," he got out.  
  
"She what?" Shelby asked, completely bewildered. Why would Daisy betray me like that, she thought. Maybe he doesn't know what he's talking about. Maybe I'm just over-reacting.  
  
"She showed me your note. My only question is, who's Walt?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"No one." She could shrug it off like this, couldn't she?  
  
"If he was no one, you wouldn't have mentioned him in your note, and you wouldn't be running partially because of him."  
  
"Look, he's none of your business," she said rather fiercely. She tried to storm off then, but he caught her arm, as he still wasn't finished talking to her. When she turned to face him, her hair flipped out of her face and...  
  
"Shelby! Oh my god! What happened?" he gasped when he saw the black eye and the cut on her cheek.  
  
Shelby frantically searched for an excuse but found none. "Uh, a guy hit me," she said simply, but vaguely.  
  
"What?!" Scott yelled. "Who is this bastard?" he asked. Shelby was suddenly very aware that Scott was still holding her arm and was being very protective of her.  
  
"What do you care?" she asked suddenly. "Scott, just let it go, I'm just another flavour of the week, and it's not going to work out in your flavour. Just forget about me, and I'll deal with it by myself," she spat out. This time, she successfully stormed off, before he could catch her. He was, however, quicker than her, and caught up easily.  
  
"Where are you going? It's 2 o'clock in the morning!" he said.  
  
"I'll find somewhere. I'm not going home," she instantly kicked herself for the last sentence.  
  
"Why don't you go to Daisy's?" he suggested.  
  
"I can't," she said simply. She didn't want to tell Scott about her problems, let alone her friend's.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just can't, okay?" she yelled, and just kept walking.  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna let you just go off. How about you come to my house?" he said. She whirled around to look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked, eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.  
  
"Come and sleep over at my house. There's not a lot of room, but I'll make some," he offered. She really didn't want to go to Scott's house, but when she considered the alternatives, she agreed. Besides, she needed some disinfectant for that cut of hers.  
  
"Fine, but no coming onto me. Scott, I just can't deal with that now," she said honestly.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Maybe if she's there, Elaine won't bother me, he thought. Either way, at least I finally got this off my chest. Thank god she understands. I can't believe it, why would she? It makes no sense... unless, she too... Not Shelby. No one could be that cruel. No one could want to hurt her that much. If I find out who hit her, that bastard... wait a second. What the hell am I doing? Do I actually like her? Is this going beyond its original physical lust? No way! But I told her. I told her and she doesn't mind. She didn't shun me. I'm confused.  
  
"Here we are," Scott said as they stepped in front of a rather large house.  
  
"I can see," Shelby replied sarcastically. They walked up the front steps together and Shelby stopped to let Scott unlock the door. When they walked in, Shelby gasped. This house was huge! "Wow," she huffed.  
  
"You like?" he asked seductively.  
  
"Well, if you'd seen my house, you'd know," she replied as if she hadn't heard his tone.  
  
"Right, well, let's get that cut disinfected," he said after a little bit of an awkward silence. Shelby nodded and followed Scott to the bathroom. He got out the cleanser and dabbed some on her cheek for her. "you know, I can do this on my own," she said.  
  
"Yes, well, honestly, I don't think you should be left alone. That's a pretty nasty cut, you could have a concussion. Who is the bastard who did that? Is it Walt?" he asked, still not knowing who Walt was.  
  
"No," she said in a small voice. "If it was, I wouldn't be here," she continued after a little while. He looked puzzled. "Forget it."  
  
"No I won't just-" he began but the cleanser had kicked in.  
  
"Ouch!" she winced as it burned. He blew softly on the cut, as she couldn't. The cool air made the stinging subside slightly. "Thanks," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So? Where am I sleeping?"  
  
"My bed?"  
  
"Scott! I told you, don't hit on me! I don't want to have to deal with that now! You're not getting any!" she said, put off slightly.  
  
"No, I'm serious. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch or something. Don't worry about me," he said with a shrug. Shelby smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile. "So, where's the infamous bed of Scott Barringer?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Up the stairs, first door on the left," he said, pointing her in the right path. "I'll show you." He led her up the stairs. "By the way, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me another chance. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
"Don't sweat it." Although it is your fault I met Jeff, she thought darkly. He showed her in the room.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes," she said, smiling a nice smile, for once. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Get out, leave, please!" Scott cried. How had Elaine figured this all out? Why didn't she just leave him alone for once? Hadn't she seen that Shelby was there?  
  
"So, Scotty, you thought you could trick me?" she asked.  
  
"No, I just... she's my friend," he whimpered.  
  
"Get off him, you disgusting bitch!" Shelby said calmly, but menacingly as she entered the living room. Scott breathed a sigh of relief, while Elaine choked on her breath.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm his friend. And I'm doing what friends do. Now leave him alone," she said dangerously. Elaine got up, glaring at Shelby all the time. Shelby did not once leave her with her eyes. Finally, she was gone. "Scott, are you all right?" she asked, as she sat beside him. He was shaking. He just shook his head.  
  
"Thank you," he finally said. Shelby held him as tight and comfortingly as she could. "Look, Shel, you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"No, I won't tell. I would never."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked mockingly. "Well, we'll see what you say when you get my bill." She looked him in the eyes. "Uh, I'll go to bed now."  
  
"No!" he said immediately. "No, please, don't. Shel, I'm scared," he choked out. She looked at him in the eye and saw real fear. She knew that when Walt left her, she hated being alone.  
  
"I won't go," she said, sitting back down. "Are you sure you're all right, though? You look terrible," she said with a small laugh.  
  
He nodded and leaned in and gave her a kiss. At first she was so surprised, she pulled away. But when she looked in his eyes, she thought she could see more than just what she thought she'd see. She thought she could see that he really liked her. She didn't want to kiss him again, not that she didn't like him, but that she almost knew it was beyond her better judgement. All the same, she was so caught up in the moment, she leaned in and gave him another kiss.  
  
This one wasn't fearful at all. This one was much more passionate. She was almost afraid he'd try more, but he didn't. He slowly opened her lips with his tongue and let it slip in her mouth. Their tongues danced together. It was so natural. No fear, no embarrassment. It was almost as if it were meant to be.  
  
When they pulled apart, they looked in each other's eyes. "Thank you, Shelby," he said softly. She's not a conquest. I really do like her, he thought. I'm so thankful she didn't run from my problems.  
  
Shelby smiled at the honesty that radiated from his eyes. It was like his soul was opened up to her. "You're welcome."  
  
For the first time in a long time, she felt safe when she fell asleep that night... he did too. The reason they felt so safe? Well, they fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
I know it sounds overly sappy, but it was all they needed. Shelby also figured she'd deal with the situation later on, when they weren't so vulnerable, and could think straight. She knew she'd lost her position of holding back, but this wasn't so bad, falling asleep in Scott's arms. 


	5. Dealing with Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own them... and you all know this. So, to avoid having to put up a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, I'm gonna say that this applies for the entire story... except, of course, for the characters that I invent.  
  
Author's Note: Ha, ha! See, Emma, I did it, now you have to update! Strike's off!!!  
  
"Scott, it's morning," Shelby said, waking up a peacefully sleeping Scott. He grumbled awake.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"5:30," she replied.  
  
"Shit, Shel, my dad isn't even up yet, and he's an early riser!" he said incredulously.  
  
"I know. I figured I'd better leave before he did wake up," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be awkward?"  
  
"I guess, but he probably wouldn't care. I mean, we don't really talk that much," Scott said with a shrug.  
  
"What will he think when he sees me, though?" She was getting a little uncomfortable with where this was going.  
  
"That you're my girlfriend and that you slept over."  
  
"Your what?" she asked totally surprised.  
  
"Well, I thought...after last night..." Her eyes softened at this.  
  
"Look, Scott, I can't be your girlfriend."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Wait, he thought, why am I protesting this? I'm in the perfect position to fuck her and run. But...  
  
"It's more than a one-sentence-quick-fix answer," she replied. I didn't think he even cared, she thought. "Anyway, we can talk about this later, you have to go get ready for school, and I have to figure out what I'm going to do."  
  
"Well, you're going to come to school with me," he said as though it were the most obvious thing the world.  
  
"Like this?" she said, touching her cheek unconsciously and shuddering at the cut. "You've gotta be fucking me!"  
  
"Well, if you're not coming to school, what're you gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged.  
  
"You could stay here, if you like. I mean, I leave last of everyone, if I want to, and get back before anyone else," he explained.  
  
"That would be great," she said, smiling a genuine smile.  
  
"Okay, but here, come up to my room. We can get a little more sleep before the day actually begins at 7 o'clock," he said with a roll of the eyes at the early hour he woke up at.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan," Shelby said, and followed him to his room. They went to sleep on either side of the bed; Shelby making sure Scott didn't get any ideas.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Get up you lazy fuck!" Robert Ruxton yelled as he pulled David out of bed.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too, daddy," David said, slapping on a sarcastic smile.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that?" he hollered back. David looked away, not knowing what to say, and half-hoping the general would just leave. This, as he knew, was too much to ask.  
  
A set of four rock-hard knuckles collided with the temples of David's head, sending him flying. His father's ring, the one he got when he became general, cut up David's already relatively bruised face.  
  
Once Robert had gone, David got up, off the ground, pulled on some jeans and a shirt and went to sneak out his window. Suddenly, he stopped, turned around, and went to his bed. He lifted the mattress and pulled out a little clear baggy that was slightly bulging from the goods of David's last deal.  
  
"And a glorious day it's turning out to be," he mumbled before he pocketed the baggy and left.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Shelby woke up to the sound of the shower going. There was a bathroom joining to Scott's room and the door hadn't been properly closed.  
  
She smiled and stretched out over the bed. This is the first night in a long time I've been able to just sleep, she thought. No Walt or anyone else wanting sex, just sleep. This is weird... I actually felt safe in his arms. It felt so natural; to wake him up this morning, after we slept all night together... He only wants me for one thing though.  
  
A frown spread across her face at this thought. Then, she continued thinking, why did he tell me about his past? Either he's changed his mind about only wanting the sex, or he's just one sick puppy.  
  
Then, she noticed the time: 8:30. They'd obviously slept in longer than expected.  
  
"Scott," she said, slipping into the bathroom. "You nearly done?"  
  
"Nearly... why?" he called back.  
  
"Well, for one, you need to get to school. For another, I need a shower."  
  
"Well, you can come and join me, baby."  
  
"Nah, I'll pass," she said, rolling her eyes. She went back to Scott's room and lay down on his bed to think.  
  
What am I going to do here all day, she thought. I dunno, this is just all too weird. And Scott... wanting to be my boyfriend. I thought he just wanted my body. I didn't know it was like this. With our histories, I hope he doesn't actually want the relationship. I can hardly deal with my shit-load of baggage, let alone his. No, he can never find out! I'll never let him know. This is just too much. I don't have to tell him anything, and I don't want to. He can't find out about it all. If he does, he'll hate me.  
  
I know what I'm going to do today...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
After Shelby had walked with Scott halfway to school, she went off her separate way-towards her house.  
  
It was now 9:15 and she thought everyone would be gone. She thought Jess would've gone to school; he mom and Walt to work. She thought wrong.  
  
She opened the door to her house, just this totally creeped her out. She closed it behind her, walked down a hall and entered her room.  
  
She took out her duffel bag and stuffed her things hurriedly in it. She was just about to get up and go when...  
  
"Hello, kitten," cam a cold voice from behind her.  
  
Shelby rose and turned around. "I'm not doing anything anymore! I'm leaving!" she said in a heightened whisper-which was the most she could manage.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll do everything I ask," he said, his voice almost mocking her.  
  
"You do, do you?" she replied, trying to get her voice under control.  
  
"Yes, I know you will because if you don't do everything I want, I'm going to go after Jess. Now, you don't want that, do you?" he asked with a smirk. At Jess's name, Shelby had gasped.  
  
She shook her head furiously. "You can't! You-you pr-promised!" she stammered. "I didn't t-tell! You promised!" she continued.  
  
Walt shook his head and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Please! Don't Walt! I'll-I'll do any-anything," she finally got out. "Just don't touch Jess!" she said quietly, but firmly.  
  
"I knew you'd understand," he said. He walked towards her and pushed her onto the bed. He didn't care about now rough he was now, there was no one to hear her cry out in pain.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Auggie, have you seen David lately?" Daisy asked him at lunch.  
  
Auggie, who had been talking to some very rough-looking Latino guys, shook his head. "Sorry, Dais, not since yesterday. Hey," he said all of a sudden, "where's Shel?"  
  
"Not at school," Daisy said with a shrug.  
  
Auggie motioned for her to go on in her explanation, but she just shook her head.  
  
"It's a long story, Aug, I'll tell you later." She then left to try and see if David was somewhere else on campus.  
  
Auggie shrugged and went back to the guys he'd been talking to.  
  
"Hey, muchacho, what'd the chica want?" one of the older guys called out, checking Daisy out as she walked off.  
  
"Ah, nothin, ese, don't worry about it," Augusto said, waving a had dismissively. "Look, guys, I gotta go, fucking tutoring sessions. I'll see ya later," he said, leaving in the opposite direction Daisy had gone.  
  
He went up a floor and into a presently empty classroom. This is where Mr. Scarbrow had told him to wait for his tutor. He had not yet been told who this tutor was, but it wasn't like he really cared.  
  
He waited around idly for about five minutes until someone finally walked in.  
  
"Well, it's about-" but he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing who it was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Juliette Waybourne," she said in a highly perky voice, while flipping her long brown hair so it wasn't in her face.  
  
"Uh..." he stammered. She was beautiful. He shook his head. "I'm Augusto Ciceros. Uh... are you my new tutor?" he asked daftly.  
  
"Yeah, I am, Augusto," she said.  
  
"Nah, just call me Auggie." She smiled.  
  
"Alright, and you can call me Jules, if you like," she said in a dumb-blond type voice.  
  
Their eyes locked and for a while neither spoke.  
  
They could both feel the near electric twinge that ran through their bodies. There they were, contented with just looking into one-another's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Juliette shook her head, breaking contact. She mumbled a little and Auggie moved his head around with a smirk, trying to make eye contact once more.  
  
"Oh, I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry I was late. I went to lunch with a friend, and was on my way back to meet you when I took a pit stop," she said, smiling uncomfortable. She unconsciously touched her throat.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, walking closer to her. She nodded and plastered on her smile. He wasn't fooled, though. He could see her eyes and he knew she wasn't all right. He went to ask her some more questions. Sensing what was coming, she briskly walked over to a desk and put her bag down, pulling out a text book.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her eyes as though tired and trying to wipe away the memories. Tonight, she thought, I'll get rid of all this pain. Tonight.  
  
She turned back to Auggie. "Alright, on with the session."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Shelby lay on her bed, naked and shaking. Walt had gone to work. Finally, she thought. She got up and her upper legs hurt. All her muscles were screaming out in protest to her movements. She picked up her bag and headed for the exit. She knew what she had to do.  
  
She went straight to school. She knew classes weren't out yet, but she knew what class Daisy had and that was all she needed.  
  
She walked up to the classroom, and miraculously caught Daisy's eye. She signaled her to come into the hallway, which Daisy did.  
  
"Shelby! Where did you go?" she asked almost at once.  
  
"I... uh... I went to Scott's house. Don't worry, he didn't try anything. Well, he tried everything, but we didn't do anything."  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd show," Daisy said incredulously. Shelby was immensely relieved she didn't press more on the Scott subject.  
  
"I need you to do something for me, Dais," Shelby said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" she replied carefully.  
  
"I need you to protect Jess. I can't let her go home, but I can't do anything more as it is. Please, Dais," she said, getting slightly hysterical.  
  
"Wait, calm down. Why can't she go home?"  
  
"Walt... he knows I'm running. He'll go after her. I can't take her with me, but I can't leave her!"  
  
"Okay. I'll do it. I can't do this alone, Shell," Daisy pointed out.  
  
"I know. We'll figure something out, just make sure she doesn't go home tonight," Shelby said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah, I promise. Don't worry. Where are you going tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're not going back to Scott's?" Shelby just shook her head. "Why not?"  
  
"He told me his past. He wants a relationship Dais! I can't do that. You know that!"  
  
"Yeah..." she sighed. "Wait! He told you his past?!" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, let's just say it's too similar to mine to be comfy," Shelby replied shrugging.  
  
"No way!" Daisy was totally shocked. Shelby nodded. "Well, then, you're psychic. Remember how you were telling me that's what you thought happened to him?" Shelby smirked. Daisy shrugged. "Okay, Jess goes to the middle school around the block?"  
  
"Yeah, just ask for her at the front desk. She usually takes her time," Shelby said, heaving a huge sigh.  
  
"Alright, Shel, I want you to do something for me if I do this," Daisy said, seeing a great opportunity.  
  
"What?" Shelby asked cautiously.  
  
"I want you to stay at Scott's. I normally wouldn't ask this, but I know you don't want to come to my house with my dad there, and I know you feel safe at Scott's."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because you're thinking clearly, despite being distraught. I still haven't figured out why you're distraught, but I can tell you had a good night's sleep."  
  
"Walt got me again just now," Shelby whispered, hanging her head in shame.  
  
"No!" Daisy gasped. "How? You were at Scott's!"  
  
"No, I went home to get my shit," Shelby said, shaking. She slid down the wall and sat there, her head in her hands."  
  
"Shel, you're in no shape to run," Daisy said, sitting beside her and putting her arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Go home?" she nearly yelled.  
  
"No, go to Scott's! That's the only way I know you'll be safe," Daisy said quietly, her voice cracking. "Shelby, I really worry about you when you run."  
  
"I know you do," Shelby said quietly. "Okay, I won't run... for you."  
  
"Thank you!" Daisy said, obviously relieved.  
  
"You know how much this means though?" Shelby said, smirking. "I'm putting my sanity on the line. He'll be pushing to know my past now," she pointed out.  
  
"I know. You're strong, hun, you're strong now."  
  
"Thanks, Dais, for everything!" Shelby said. She leaned over and gave Daisy a tight hug. Daisy, although a little shocked at first at how strong and sincere the hug was, returned it gratefully. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later. I'll give you a call tonight. Bye, Daisy." With that, she got up, and left, with a smile on her face.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
After having successfully escaped another detention with Miss Becker, Daisy was walking home, with Jess in tow. They were chatting easily. After three years of knowing Shelby so well, Daisy knew Jess almost intimately too.  
  
As they turned the corner to Daisy's house, they saw something that shocked both: David. But not only David... David high... very high! He was sitting on the steps to Daisy's house.  
  
Before they arrived at the house, Daisy stopped walking.  
  
"Jess, here's the key. Go in around the back. The parentals aren't in yet. I'll join you once I've sorted him out, okay?" Daisy asked in a rushed voice.  
  
"Then are you going to explain why I'm staying with you?" Jess asked, a little exasperated with the lack of information Daisy was sending her way.  
  
"As much as I can," Daisy said honestly. She wasn't one for hypocrisy, and wasn't going to break that golden rule... ever. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Jess gave her a weird look. She still didn't get it. Daisy had only told her that she'd explain once they got to her house, but that Shelby needed her to come with her. Jess had wanted to know what was going on with her sister so much, that she accepted on that fact alone. She went on into the house, and Daisy proceeded onto David.  
  
She walked up to him. He was focussing very hard on something in a nearby tree.  
  
"David," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, 'ello, Daisy!" he said in a thick English accent. She raised her eyebrows at this.  
  
"Uh, okay..." she mumbled, trying to accept his sudden change of dialect.  
  
"Wha' brings you ou' on this lovely day?"  
  
"Well," she said slowly, "this is my house," she pointed out. He knew this of course, but in the state had obviously forgotten it.  
  
"Is it now? Jolly good!" he continued almost in his own world. Where's he getting this accent from, she thought curiously.  
  
"Where've you been?" she asked finally, getting to the point. Maybe the drugs'll force the truth out of him, she mused.  
  
Suddenly, he seemed to sober up. A shadow fell over his face and she knew he'd lost the brilliant accent.  
  
He just shrugged in response to her query. She sighed and sat down beside him. She looked over at him about to specify the question. Then, she noticed it. A large bruise was changing colours on his face. Across the bruise, lay a deep scratch that looked sickeningly infected. She gasped.  
  
"David! What happened?" He looked at her and figured that she saw it.  
  
"You noticed. Is it really that bad?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but it does cover half your face," she replied sarcastically. How come I didn't notice it before, she thought. Well, he was in the shadows, and had his head turned most of the time. "What happened?" she asked again.  
  
"Fell down some stairs," he muttered dumbly with a shrug. The minute he stopped looking her in the eye she knew it was a lie, he didn't even have to say his phony excuse.  
  
"Oh! Don't give me that shit!" she said. If there was one thing Daisy hated, it was being squarely lied to in her face.  
  
He looked up at her. He was so unsure about whether or not he ought to tell her. He noticed something in her eye that made it almost glint. His attention focussed completely on it. In the distance, he could faintly make out Daisy saying something about having to tell her the truth, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Once again, he was flying high. High and out of reach. His dad couldn't get him now. Oh no! He was so high. Even with his military planes, the general couldn't get him. Not while he was like this.  
  
Daisy caught him by the shoulders and shook him hard to try and get him to focus. She'd called his name for the past two minutes and he wasn't responding. He was looking in her eyes, but not saying a thing, or even seeming about ready to come around. She was afraid he was going into shock or something.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled, snapping out of his trance-like state.  
  
"Why the hell not?" she said. "I've touched you before."  
  
"Not like that. Not like him."  
  
"Him? Who's 'him'?" she asked curiously. He seemed to go back into a trance, but his mouth kept moving without his consent-let along his knowledge.  
  
"Dear old daddy," he said swinging his head around.  
  
"David, what did he do?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes, I would," she said, amazingly enough, this was said sincerely.  
  
"Tell me, Dais, do I look like a punching bag? Huh? Do I?' he asked, the anger boiling inside him. He seemed about ready to explode.  
  
"No," she said slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well, the general better get his eyes checked cause he continuously mistakes me for one," he spilled, still swinging his head around dangerously. His voice was now varying largely in pitch and volume. Daisy gasped. "Oh! And do I look like a failure? Cause the mother fucking sun of a bitch thinks that too!" he yelled, that anger boiling over.  
  
Daisy put a hand on David's face, on the side without the bruise. She's the only one, he thought. She's the only one who can touch me. No one else is allowed. I won't accept it.  
  
Unconsciously, he reached up and put his hand over hers, pressing it to is cheek, showing her he wasn't afraid of her touch.  
  
She leant in and kissed him.  
  
When they broke apart, she took his hand and led him into the house, up to her room where he collapsed, amidst a cloud of snoring, onto her bed. She closed the door. At least he's safe, she thought. At least he's safe. 


	6. If Walls Could Talk

"Honey, I'm home," Scott joked around, opening the door to his house. He laughed at how corny it sounded.

"Uh, okay?" Shelby asked, walking downstairs to meet him. She looked like she'd been sleeping. Scott smiled at how cute she looked with her bed-head. "How was school?"

"Dunno."

"What do you mean? You did go, right?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I went, but I didn't pay attention," he said with a shrug.

"How come?" He gave her a look indicating that he was thinking about her. "Right," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was worried about you!" he said.

"Why? I stayed here all day," she said, lying through her teeth.

"No, you weren't," he replied.

"What are you talking—"

"Marc saw you walking into the school." Shelby's face dropped. "He said you looked shaken. Like you were gonna cry." Shelby looked away, remembering why she was like that. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you go to the school?" he asked, deviating from that particular question.

"I needed to talk to Daisy." I need to put some truth in there, or he'll know something's up, she thought.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"What is this? Twenty questions? I needed to talk to my best friend, is there a problem there?" she asked, getting very defensive.

"No, but it was in the middle of school. Besides, you forgot something."

"What would that be?"

"That my class is across from Daisy's that period."

"Why would that matter?" she asked, trying to avoid actually answering anything.

"I saw you when you went to talk to her," Scott said softly. "Shel, you were hysteric! I sit next to the door, and only caught one line. I think you yelled it a little too loud." Shelby knew what was coming. "You said you weren't going home." She looked at the ground. "Why not?"

"That… that's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is! I care about you! And something obviously happened at home! Hell! You wouldn't be here if nothing was going on at home!" he exploded. Her face softened.

"You… you care about me?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he answered honestly. A faint smile appeared on her lips though her eyes remained sad. "Shel, you have to tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she yelled, running upstairs. He ran after her. She was on cracking point, and did not want to crack. She couldn't let him see her… not her mask, but her. She was scared as hell to let anyone know her apart from Daisy.

She ran into Scott's room, the only one she was comfortable in. She sat down on his bed, calmed down and put her head in her hands. What am I going to do, she thought. How can I still hide? Well, there is one way… it's worked before.

He came in the room, and sat next to her. "Shel, you all right?" he asked quietly, rubbing her back comfortingly with his hand. She turned and looked up at him. He could tell she was in some major inner conflict.

Her eyes suddenly glazed over and she leant in and kissed him. He didn't know what had happened, but wasn't complaining. She deepened the kiss. He was a little confused by this, but went along with it.

It was a different matter entirely when she pulled him on top of her and started lifting his shirt up. He lifted himself up and looked at her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted this," she said seductively. He looked uncomfortable and rolled off her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding back. Shel, what happened at home?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You of all people should understand that," she said, mentally kicking herself right after.

"Why should I under—no!" he said, shaking his head and getting up. He began to pace. Shelby just watched it. "It—it happened to you. Walt." Shelby shook her head, getting up and turning away from him. No, he can't find out, she thought. "Shelby, you've gotta tell me! I won't tell anyone!"

"Scott! Just stay out of it! Just leave it!" she yelled.

"No! Shelby you've got to tell me!" he yelled, his voice full of concern.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she hollered. Her voice was scared, and he picked up on it. He turned her around ever so gently. He looked into her eyes and his heart broke. Her eyes showed such pain, sadness, and anger. He brought her into a hug. She lay her head on his chest and let him hug her.

"Don't worry, Shelb. He can't hurt you anymore." He knew he was right the second he heard her heave a sigh and start sobbing. He hugged her tighter. She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged back. Apart from Jess and Daisy, she hadn't hugged anyone in a long time. Scott was so different. It was almost as though he really cared.

"You won't tell, will you?"

"No, I won't tell, I promise," he replied quietly.

"How long can I stay here?" she asked carefully.

"As long as you want. As long as you need." He could start to feel the tears through his T-shirt.

This is so weird. I think I'm in a relationship. I've never had that. I don't even want the sex. It's not that I don't want her, because I do, but I'll wait, if I have to. Man, I should be checked out by a shrink. They'd have a field day with my mind. I want more with Shelby. I want to make sure she's safe, that she's loved, that she's all right. At the end of the day, I guess I want her happy.

**************************************************************************************

"I'm home, mom!" Juliette yelled through her mansion-like house when she opened the door. Hal Rowe, Daddy #5, as she called him, was big in Hollywood as a writer, and was rather rich, to say the least. Her and her mom moved into this house two months ago, just before the school year began. It was nice not to be pressed for money, especially when you had a mother who was so extravagant, but this was so cold and uninviting. She had to admit, though, Hal was nicer than 3 out of 4 of her other step-dads. She desperately missed her own father, but her mother forbade her from seeing or talking to him.

"Juliette, darling," her mother said coldly, appearing from the drawing room, "do not scream in this house."

  
"Yes, mother," she answered sadly. She hated how her mother expected perfection from her, but Claire, her mother, had been married five times to date.

"Now, go and make yourself presentable. Change into some proper clothes, and fix that make-up!"

"What's the occasion?"

"It does not matter to you. Besides, you shall not have to know anything about it, as children should be seen and not heard."

"I have homework, mother," she said matter-of-factly.

"You shall just have to do it afterwards." Claire left to return to the drawing room. Juliette sighed and went to her room.

"Why does she hate me so much?" she asked her mirror. "Maybe it's because I'm fat! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that salad at lunch," she mumbled, turning sideways and looking at her profile. "I can't deal with this! She hates me so much! She can't even be a mother in the tiniest way! She makes me hate myself!" Jules reached for the razor blade she kept under her pillow. "Maybe this'll take away my pain."

She pulled up her sleeve and in the crook of her elbow, she cut two pretty deep cuts. She winced in pain, but did not cry out. Tears started to flow from her eyes. 

She wiped the blade clean and hid it. She went into the bathroom that was attached to her room, and went into the shower. Her sighs were drowned out by the rushing of water. The boiling hot water stung her newly formed cuts. Well, I deserve it, she thought. I should be punished for being such a horrible person. That's why everyone's so fake around me. That's why mother hates me. It's the only explanation!

**************************************************************************************

"Hey," Daisy said, coming into the family room where Jess sat. She'd just come down from putting David in her room.

"What happened to David?"

"He got high as a kite," Daisy said, rolling her eyes. "I put him in my room to sleep it off."

"Oh, okay… so, what is this about Shelby wanting me to stay here?" Jess asked curiously.

"Oh, right. Hold on a second," she said. She picked up the phone and left the room. She'd gotten Scott's number earlier that day so she could contact Shelby.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"May I speak with Scott please?" Daisy asked. She didn't recognize the woman, and didn't want to ask for Shelby from her.

"One moment." A few seconds later, Scott picked up.

"Hello?"

"Scott, it's Daisy. Is Shelby around?"

"Uh, yeah, but she's a little tired. Can she call you back?" he asked, looking over at Shelby who lay on his bed, half-asleep.

"She can, but just ask her how much I can tell Jess. She'll understand."

"Yeah, hold on," came his voice. He then put down the phone and went to talk to Shelby. Daisy waited a couple of minutes. Finally he came back. "You can tell her what happened with Walt, but not what happened on the streets. I assume she means the cut… though I still don't get it."

"Talk to her about it. I'm gonna say anything she won't want me to," Daisy said sincerely.

"Fine, bye Daisy."

"Bye," she said, and hung up. She walked back into the family room. "Okay, Jess. I have some shocking news for you."

"Is it the reason Shelby wants me to stay here?" Daisy nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Look, it's not that I want to shock you, I just don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. Shelby's been running for some time now because…" she took a deep breath, "because Walt's been molesting her." Jess looked confused. "Sexually abusing her," Daisy clarified. Jess shook her head, looking horrified.

"No! It's not true! He couldn't have!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Daisy looked sympathetic. She'd been expecting this reaction. She just nodded and hugged Jess.

"It's true. The reason you're here is because Walt's been threatening to get to you too. Shelby's been protecting you with everything she has. She just couldn't continue anymore, but didn't want you in harm's way. She came to me and asked me to help you out."

"Where is she now?"

"At Scott Barringer's," she replied simply.

"Who?"

"This guy. I think he really like her. He's taking care of her. Don't worry. She's sleeping now, but she'll call me back later, so you can talk to her then." Jess nodded. "Come, I'll show you your room. Shelby got you some stuff while she was at your house this afternoon."

**************************************************************************************

"You have a boy in your room?" Daisy's dad yelled later on that night. He'd come home, hit the booze and, as usual, turned to abusing Daisy.

"No, that's an elf, dad, the alcohol's getting to you!" she said sarcastically.

"You fucking whore! Don't you dare talk to me like that! You're fucking him, aren't you?"

"No, father," she said, rolling her eyes. He was swaying and brandishing an empty beer bottle.

"You are! What's wrong with him? No guy would willingly fuck you!" Daisy looked at him.

"Ouch, dad," she said sarcastically, though it was starting to get to her.

"You're bringing disgrace to this house! You're--"

"And your constant drunkenness is bringing honour. Yep, that's it, daddy," she said, still sarcastic. Rage filled his eyes. He lifted the hand that wasn't holding the bottle and slapped her so hard she fell over. "Fuck you!" she said, looking back up at him. "You bastard!" The rage didn't leave his eyes. If possible, it became more intense.

"Don't TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" he yelled. He kicked her once, hitting her head, and knocking her out. He was tackled to the ground from behind. With one punch, David had him out cold. He turned to Daisy.

"No, no, no!" he said quietly, bending over her. He checked her pulse and breathing, she was alright. He took her in his arms, and carried her up to her room. As her head hit the soft pillows she came round. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, his foot hardly made contact. He fell back, I think," she whispered.

"I tackled him," he explained.

"Well, that accounts for it," Daisy said, touching her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Splitting headache." She winced. David lay down beside her and put an arm protectively around her.

"Don't worry, he's out cold."

"Oh, my knight in shining armour," she said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes, my damsel in distress?"

"Nothing," she said. She closed her eyes to sleep, but had a better idea and leant in a kissed him. She then put her head down on the pillows and closed her eyes.


	7. Betrayal

Sunlight shone through the window, waking a sleeping Shelby. she slipped over Scott, and went for a shower. She still had some dry blood from when Walt had raped her. When she'd returned to Scott's house, the previous afternoon, she'd fallen asleep immediately. She was so drained from her hysterical ft with daisy and from what'd happened with Walt that she'd gone out like a light, until he came home. For once, she showered without crying about what she'd just done--or had done to her.

Man, I can't believe I woke up smiling. And, as a plus, I was fully clothed, and warm under his covers, with no cuts or bruises that he caused (that's cause he never caused me any.) they say there's a first for everything, they're right… this time. For once I woke up loving myself. For once I woke up and I wanted to be me. For once I was happy, she thought as she got out of the shower.

"Hey, Shel, can I come in?" Scott asked through the door. After a few seconds she admitted him. His breath caught in his throat. "You look beautiful," he breathed. She looked at him with an are-you-alright look, but didn't say anything. After a while of him staring at her, she broke the silence.

"You'd better get going, you have to get ready for school," she said, leaving the bathroom.

"Not going," he said, shrugging.

"Uh, yes, you are!" she said, or rather, ordered him.

"No, I'm not," he replied stubbornly through a mouthful of toothpaste. He spat it out, dried his mouth and faced her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was wondering why not, so he saved her the trouble of asking. "Last time I went to school, something terrible happened, forcing you to go and find Daisy. I'm going to prevent all that, and stay here and keep you company."

"Scott, nothing's going to happen to me here!"

"Are you trying to lose me?" he mocked.

"Yeah," she replied, playing along. "By the way, does you dad know I'm here?" Scott nodded.

"My evil stepmother told him," he said, grimacing. Shelby laughed. "What?" he whined.

"Nothing," she said trying to keep a straight face. "That was just so Cinderella of you! The evil stepmother."

"Well, she is!" he protested. Shelby nodded, knowing he didn't want to go into that again. "Anyway, I think she got mad when she couldn't get to me anymore because you were always sleeping in the same bed." Shelby smirked. "So, she told daddy-dearest, and he told me that you could stay--"

"What?" she cut in, completely shocked. Scott looked devilish. "What did you do to convince him?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Oh! Nothing drastic! I just said I'd quite the football team if you didn't stay."

"You didn't!" Scott simply nodded. "Oh! I bet he didn't like that."

"Well, I can't say he did." Scott sat on the bed beside her. Suddenly, his face became more serious.

"What is it?" she asked, very aware that she wouldn't like what was coming.

"Shel, if I wouldn't have stopped, yesterday, how far would you have gone?" he whispered the last part. She looked at him as he looked down at his bare feet. She sighed.

"Scott…" she said, trying to avoid the question.

"Would you have had sex with me?" he asked, surprised at his forwardness. She looked down at the floor. He looked at her. "You would have wouldn't you?" She nodded ever so slightly. "What happened on the streets?" he pried further.

This time she looked up, and her eyes were impassible, her face wiped of any trace of emotion. Scott looked a little scared of this seemingly dead look.

"That, Scott, is none of you fucking business. I'm going to breakfast," she said, getting up and heading to the door. He caught her arm, right before she reached it. She spun around but her face was no longer blank. She looked at him, horrified. Jeff had done the same thing to her, two nights ago, right before he started hitting her. That scared look made him release her instantly. He didn't know what caused that fear, but he knew one thing: it was powerful enough to break through those walls and show just as strong as ever. She left.

Okay, he thought, time to put the pieces of this puzzle together. He took out a pad of paper and a pen. He had too many thoughts to put it all together in his mind. Well, I know it has something to do with the streets. And I know it's big. It has something to do with a guy, because that's who hit her when she ran. It's night oriented: she was in the park at 2 in the morning, wandering. Makes enough money… she would've had to find a motel… but maybe Daisy gave her the money… or she had it before. Still…. And… oh my god… it's sexual. The way she thought it wold solve the problem of telling me her secret. And Walt ruined it for her, just like Elaine did for me.

Looking down at his list he had "streets, big secret, running, guy, night, money, and sex" written down. He gasped as realization dawned on him. He picked up his school bag. He was going to school after all. With one final word added to his list he left the room. He ran down the stairs and was leaving when Shelby came out from the kitchen.

"Scott, you're going to school? Well, you need break--" but before she could finish, the door had slammed. She looked, puzzled, at it, almost as if it explained his behaviour. Nothing. She went up to his room, maybe there'd be a clue there. On his bed, she found it: the list. She scanned it. She covered her mouth and shook her head, knowing that he figured it all out. A lone tear traced a path down her cheek at the final word on the page: whore.

**************************************************************************************

"Daisy?" David asked the next morning, after having dropped Jess off at school. "How high was I yesterday?" she chuckled.

"Pretty high. Let's just say that you went a little far. What were you on?"

"E. There might've been some alcohol added to my system at one point," he said. Daisy looked angrily at him. "What did I do? I can't remember. Wait! I didn't do handstands again, did I?"

"Not once I got there. You spaced off a lot. At one point you had a thick English accent."

"What did I say?"

"You rambled about pointless shit for a while."

"Oh!" he sighed. "Is that all? Then we're okay."

"Actually," she said, "David, that's--that's not all." He stopped walking and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You… you… David, you told me about your father," she finally said. He looked shocked at first, then plain mad.

"What about him?"

"About how he physically and verbally abuses you," she said softly. He looked so angry she backed away.

"Oh, fuck! No! I couldn't have said that! No! I'm not that fucking stupid…" he mumbled. Rubbing his face with his hands.

"David?" she asked, touching his shoulder. He whacked her arm off him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"David, I won't hurt you!" she said soothingly.

"Don't give me that shit! Just stay the fuck away from me! And if you ever tell anyone, I'm…" he paused. He was going to somewhere he didn't want to go, so he checked himself quickly. "I'm going to hate you," he said calmly. At that he ran the rest of the way to school. Daisy stood there, looking at his shrinking form.

**************************************************************************************

"Okay, today, we're reading some Oscar Wilde," Juliette said perkily at the beginning of her tutoring session with Auggie. He nodded. As she pulled out the book and opened it to the right page, he couldn't tear his eyes off her. Then he noticed it: an ever so small red mark was forming on her long sleeved grey shirt at the crook of her elbow. He looked closer at it.

"Jules, is that blood?" he asked, pointing to it. She reacted quickly… maybe a little too quickly.

"No… it's… uh… uh… just some ketchup I spilled at lunch."

"If it's ketchup, how come it's getting bigger?"

"Uh… um…" she stammered, racking her brain for an excuse. He grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve. A newly formed cut was bleeding rather profusely beneath a Band-Aid, which wasn't doing much.

"Jules, that ain't good. You gotta get that checked."

"No, it's nothing, really," she said, yanking back her arm, and pulling down her sleeve.

"What do you mean, nothin? That cut's bleeding bad!" She looked away. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," he offered.

"No!" she protested.

"Why not?"

"Because… because… I … did this."

"Yeah, by accident, so we'll go get it fixed up."

"Not by accident, Augusto. I'm… I'm a cutter," she whispered.

"A what?" he asked, confused.

"A cutter. I cut myself to make the pain leak out where I can deal with it. I take control over the one thing I have: my own pain. I make it mine. No one else's. Mine! No one causes it but me."

"What are you talking about? What pain?" She looked at him with such sadness in her eyes that it made him feel awful for her. As a tear slipped down her face, he got up, walked to where she sat, and hugged her.

"Aw, Jules, don't cry! It's okay, now," he tried to comfort her. She looked up at him and a sudden urge overcame her in her moment of weakness and she kissed him. He was shocked, but kissed her back, slipping his hands around her neck. The kiss deepened and soon she found herself pushed up against the nearest wall, Auggie's body pressed against hers. He let go of her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. She opened her eyes, that's when she pushed him off her gently. He looked puzzled, but she shot a look behind him. He tuned around to the stunned face of--

"Shelby! What're you doing here?"

"Looking for Daisy, when I saw you. What're you doing?" she asked, eyeing Juliette suspiciously. Wasn't she the homecoming queen?

"Tutoring," he replied hoarsely.

"Really? What's the class? Making out 101?" she asked sarcastically. Juliette looked uncomfortable and excused herself, saying something about the bathroom.

"Shel! Why'd you stop us?"

"Do you know how much trouble you'd be in if it wasn't me who stopped you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. What're you doing at school?"

"Well, I go here, as does my best friend, whom I'm looking for."

"I talked to Daisy and she said you were staying at Scott's."

"So?"

"Is it true?" she nodded. "Are you alright? You have a nasty cut on your cheek."

"I know."

"He didn't do that to you, did he?" She shook her head. "Why do you need Daisy?"

"Arrangements for Jess. She's sting at Daisy's house."

"Uh… okay, she should be in the cafeteria," he said with a shrug.

"Thanks, Aug, see ya later."

"If you actually come to school."

"Not yet."

**************************************************************************************

Shelby walked into the cafeteria, looking for Daisy. She didn't think anyone would notice her or question her absence, but she was sadly mistaken. Nearly all the guys' heads turned as she entered and followed her with their eyes as she walked around, searching for her friend. One guy strutted up to her.

"Yes?" she asked coldly, as he was blocking her way.

"Wanna go have some fun?" he asked seductively, and showed her some money. She looked at him in horror, then her eyes drifted to a table hind him where Scott sat amidst a bunch of laughing guys. He was the only one who wasn't laughing. She walked past the guy and right up to Scott. She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked furiously.

"Well, I was eating lun--" but was cut off by her hand slapping him.

"You told them?" she spat out.

"You told them I was… I was…" she couldn't say it.

"A slut? A whore? A skank?" he supplied. She slapped him again, her eyes shining madly.

"How dare you? I…I trusted you! I trusted you and you betrayed me! You're nothing better than the pigs who pay me, and I'm no smarter than the slut you make me out to be for trusting you! I will never--NEVER--" she yelled, "forgive you. For as long as I live," she said quietly. She ran out of the cafeteria, out of the school, and straight back to his house. She packed all her stuff and left, leaving one note behind, written below the word "whore" on his list. It read: "I thought you were different. I thought you'd finally change my view of men. I thought you'd be the one to stand out. I thought wrong. I trusted you and you betrayed me. That's the worst thing ANYONE has ever done. Congratulations." With one last glance around, she left that house.

This time, she thought, I'm not coming back.


	8. Can't Stop

Author's Note: Hey, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. It's becoming kind of tough to write because of all the issues I deal with, and the many story lines I've gotten myself into. Don't worry, I'm not losing interest in the story (it's actually one of my favorites to write!) Anyways, this is just to let you all know that if it takes me longer to update, it's not because I've stopped writing it, it's because I'm trying to figure it out! LOL!

"Hey, Jules," Auggie said, walking into the classroom to have his tutoring session that lunch hour.

"Hey, Aug," she replied. She looked rather uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Auggie questioned.

"It's… it's just that… what happened yesterday?" she finally just said. Auggie looked a little confused.

"Well, uh, we kissed," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes.

"I know we did. What I want to know is rather, why it happened. I'm not usually that … quick in a relationship."

"Well, it happened cause I like you, Jules. You're chill and all. Uh, sorry if I was a little too forward with the kiss. It just… felt right, you know?" he tried to explain.

"It did feel right. And thank you," she added.

"For what?"

"For not leaving the second you saw my cuts," she said, becoming uncomfortable once more. "I didn't cut again!" she said proudly.

"That's great, Jules. But why'd you cut in the first place?" he asked curiously. He thought this girl had it all.

"It's a way for me to deal."

"With what?"

"Pain," she said, shrugging.

"What's hurtin you?"

"Too much to shake a fist at," she said simply. "Alright, as for the actual tutoring session…" and thus they began working on Auggie's reading and writing skills.

**************************************************************************************

"Mom?"

"Oh my god! Jess! I was so worried! Where were you last night?" Alice practically screamed.

"Mom! Calm down! I'm fin! I'm staying at a friend's house for a while. She just went through a very bad break-up," Jess tried to explain.

"Break-up? You're thirteen!" her mother exploded, exasperated.

"Well, she's a romantic and completely fell for him."

"Alright, well, do you need anything?" her mom asked, trying not to voice how ridiculous this all sounded.

"No, it's alright, I picked up anything I'd need right after school."

"Fine, well, let me know when to expect you home," Alice sighed.

"Okay, bye mom," Jess said and hung up the phone. "It worked!" she told Daisy.

"Perfect!"

It was 6 o'clock on a Thursday afternoon, at the beginning of November. Daisy had just finalized plans with Jess about things she'd need to know for the house and things like that. Her parents had not yet touched alcohol when she told them Jess was staying over, so it had gone by relatively smoothly. Jess went off to do some homework and Daisy thought back on that afternoon.

Of course, she'd found out about the rumors. They were everywhere! She knew immediately who'd started them. I mean, who else is insensitive enough to do something like that, she thought. And I'm the only other person who knows, and I know I didn't tell. Duh!

She remembered the encounter she'd had with Scott.

"Congratulations," she'd said unfeelingly.

"There's nothing I like more than to be congratulated, but I find the pleasure immeasurably increased by knowing what for," he replied mockingly. Daisy's eyes flashed, but didn't say anything that would show her emotions.

"Well, this is your second time," she pointed out.

"Second time at what?" Scott asked confusedly.

"At sending Shelby back to the streets," Daisy said very pointedly, shrugged, then left Scott alone to think.

"Damn," he said in a hushed voice, but it was very frustrated all the same.

**************************************************************************************

"Why did I say that?" he yelled at himself as he drove around the city, blowing off steam. He punched the radio to get rid of some of his frustration. The radio turned on and "Can't Stop" by Jacksoul started playing.

__

I know you're somewhere inside of the city

Drunk and holding someone else...

Feels like my senses are set to explode

The thought of Shelby being with someone else bothered him… and he didn't know why.

__

Feels like we're soldiers

Constantly marching forward

Forcing onward...

Feels like sometimes I just don't wanna go

Baby let me know

Have you ever loved something so bad?

Like I can't stop loving you babe

It's so pitch black in this place

And I start scaring myself...

I start to question my own mental health

Can anybody feel me at all?

I can't stop loving you, baby

In this world so tired and jaded.

Can anybody feel me at all?

I can't stop loving you, baby

In this world so tired and jaded.

Can anybody feel me at all?

That was it! He really did love her! He slapped himself on the forehead at the thought.

__

Feels like were soldiers

Constantly marching forward

Forcing onward...

Feels like sometimes I just don't wanna go

Baby let me know

Have you ever loved something so bad?

Like I can't stop loving you girl

It's so pitch black in this world

And I start scaring myself...

I start to question my own mental health

Can anybody feel me at all?

I can't stop loving you, baby

In this world so tired and jaded.

Can anybody feel me at all?

But he wouldn't let anyone know that… not yet at least. He still was somewhat iffy on the idea of loving a whore, as he put it.

The song had, however, somewhat calmed him down. Suddenly the music was cut as his sights fell on what he'd been looking for: Shelby.

He stopped the car and watched her from across the street, figuring out what he was going to say. She was sitting on a bench, deep in thought.

He wanted to leave, in his mind, but his body simply refused.

This scene got even more complicated as a car stopped in front of her. Her face glazed over and a fake smile appeared on her lips. He knew what was being asked of her and hated it when she nodded. That's when he acted.

He got out of the car and ran up to the driver's window, before Shelby could get in. He banged on the window, hard.

"Fuck off!" he yelled. He looked dangerous with his eyes glinting and the muscles in his face taut. The driver was middle aged and probably married. He drove off, afraid of being found out.

This whole scene had unfolded so quickly and it was so dark out, that Shelby didn't know who'd scared off her trick. She was about to run away, but--

"Shelby," he said, his voice softer now. She turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked uncomfortably, after a surprised silence.

"Blowing off steam," he said with a shrug.

"Well, then go the fuck away! I need some money! I need to get back to work!" she yelled. He looked taken aback. Time to come clean, he thought.

"Actually, Shel, I came looking for you."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Look, I'm human. I'm not gonna just let you sell yourself," he said quickly. "I do care about you."

"Really? So is that why you told the whole student body about what I do when I'm forced to run?"

"You're never forced to!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" she huffed disbelievingly. "So, what? You think I do this because I want to? Because I get a kick out of it?" she asked harshly.

"No…I… uh… don't know," he hesitated.

"I thought that much," she replied almost unfeelingly, avoiding his gaze all the same. Inwardly, she was glad that he'd stopped her, and she wanted him to fight for her.

"Shel, get in the car," he said, rolling his eyes at the simplicity of this request.

"Why? Honestly, Scott… I'd almost rather stay on the streets than be in a house with someone who betrayed me."

"Fine. You can either come with me, or stay here and play your game."

"You _really_ don't get it, but I did say 'almost,'" she replied, and got in.

"I thought so," he said, getting in as well. After a while of driving, the silence got unbearable. He wanted to say so many things… he needed to say so many things. But for now, only one thing would do. "Shelby, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"I know." It wasn't said in a way that she accepted his apology, it was said knowingly. Another silence settled, this one more tense and heavy than the last.

When they finally arrived, having spent the whole remainder of the drive in silence, Scott was relieved. He'd tried constantly to come up with something to say, but could only think of apologizing. He knew, however, that he'd get the same cold shoulder.

"You can have my bed. I'll take the couch," he said, shrugging.

"Nah, I'll take the couch," Shelby replied decisively. She was determined not to have to owe him anything.

"No. You are still a guest. The very least I can do is give you my bed," Scott said. An idea suddenly came to Shelby's mind.

"Scott…" she started uncomfortably. "What if Elaine…?" Scott nodded.

"I dunno. I'll figure something out. You shouldn't have to deal with all my baggage… you have enough as it is," he said, trying to get on her good side this whole time. She nodded, and started walking away.

"No, look, I know what it's like to deal with that crap. I'll sleep with you… as in I'll sleep in the same bed. Just give me my space."

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" he asked as they walked up to his room.

"No, this means I understand what you're going through. But what you did to me… it cut deep."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm really sorry, Shel."

"I know you are," she replied sadly. She almost wanted to forgive him just to get rid of the whole deal, but that was such a bad blow that she just couldn't that easily. "Oh, by the way, Scott?" she said as they lay down on the bed, at their respective ends.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to get me." He smiled for the first time that day.

"You're welcome. Okay, now it's time for sleep. We have to figure a lot out tomorrow."

"Yeah. Well, this is gonna be just great," she replied sarcastically. She then rolled over and fell asleep. Thought she didn't show it, she was thankful that she was in Scott's bed and not some random guy's. She was also thankful that she was now in a position where she didn't have to solicit to be able to afford a bed.


	9. Apologies

Author's Note: Oh, you guys are one lucky audience! I've decided to put together a whole bunch of chapters into one long one, instead of leaving you all with an endless supply of Cliffhangers (no pun intended). The next chapter is, however, the end of this lovely story. Don't worry, I'll keep writing, just some other ones. Watch out for a new one I'm writing with my sister: Alexis Strange (Harry Potter fanfic author). So, lots of reviews, y'all. There will be a really long AN next chappy. Love you all so much! Mouah!

"Shelby," Scott said, shaking her lightly. The second he touched her, her eyelids flew open.

"What?" she asked, sitting bolt upright.

"Uh, time for school. I'm wondering if you're coming…" he said, shrugging.

"Oh, yeah, I should go, I guess…" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. I mean, I don't have an excuse and don't want too many questions, she thought.

"Alright, well, you have an hour," Scott replied. She nodded curtly and went into the bathroom. "I will never figure her out," Scott said to himself.

A half-hour later, Scott and Shelby were on their way to school. They'd been walking in silence for five minutes, when Scott tried his hand at an apology again.

"Shelby, look, I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Fine."

"What's with you?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"What's with _me_?" she practically screamed. "Scott, you fucking told the whole school I'm a whore! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He was taken aback.

"I was… mad," he answered, reeling.

"Whatever, Scott. By the way," she said, stopping, as they were nearly at the school, "figure something out for the Elaine situation."

"Okay…" he said, almost questioning her about the sudden order.

"I'm not staying with you anymore, Scott," she said frankly and left.

"What's wrong with me?" he said to himself. I like her, he thought. I more than like her, I love her. What the hell is the matter with me? Am I totally fucked up? Nah, this isn't love, this is just some crazy thing… it can't be love. I would never love someone like Elaine: she uses guys. I'll show her!

**************************************************************************************

"Hey, Jules!" Auggie said, spotting her before classes started, in between the two buildings that made up the school.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out," he replied. He was nervous, but wasn't letting onto anything.

"I'd love to, Augusto," she said, smiling broadly. He smiled too.

"Nice. Well, I'll see you at lunch then?" he asked as the bell rang. She nodded and he left.

"Well, my friends are going to have a fit with this one," she said to herself.

**************************************************************************************

"David!" Daisy called out before he walked into class. He didn't turn around, or answer her, but he did stop. "David, wait!" she said as she caught up to him.

"What?" he asked harshly. There was such anger in his voice that she didn't approach him further.

"I just wanted to say that I understand what you're going through, and if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here, alright?" she whispered.

"Dais, just go away and leave me alone!" he said, walking into class. Once inside, he turned around, and saw Daisy walk off. He immediately felt very alone. Maybe I do need to talk after all, he thought.

**************************************************************************************

"Hey, baby," some guy says to me. Man, why can't they just leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I ask, getting it over with. "I have to get to class." It's after first period, and I'm getting my books from my locker.

"Oh, I think you know what I want," he says, coming closer to me.

"Well, sorry, you're out of luck. Closed for services," I reply sarcastically, pushing him away, and closing my locker. I swing the bag over my shoulder and walk to second period. All guys in this school are pigs! I can't believe them!

I sit down in chemistry and watch our teacher, Mr. Holdon, writing out the lesson plan. I always tune out right about… now.

Okay, so ever since Scott told them what I had been, they all think they can score. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why couldn't he keep things to himself? I could've easily told them everything that had happened to him, but I would never ever do that. At least I know that no matter what happens, I would never spill Scott's secret.

Being mad… that just doesn't add up. Just because he was mad, he told… it's not right. Somehow, nothing adds up with that guy.

**************************************************************************************

"Hey! Sean!" Shelby called out after class was let out for lunch.

"Hey, Shel, what's up?" he asked, giving her a hug.

The story of their friendship was a sad one. They'd been friends since childhood. Shelby, however, never did tell him what Walt had done to her… what he continued to do to her. She thought he'd shun her, he'd stop being one of her closest friends. When she ran, she never told him why, or even where she ran. The first few times, he'd gone looking for her, but when he never had success, he stopped his useless search. Everytime she came home, he'd start inquiring her endlessly. She never did give him straight answers… sometimes none at all. Finally, he stopped trying, and she was too ashamed to mend the rift that was growing between them. So, they grew apart. But Shelby needed him desperately now.

"A lot… too much," she sighed after he released her from the hug. "But you know all about _that_."

"Yeah, those are some nasty rumors going about," he replied.

"I know… listen, I don't have a place to stay," she said, growing uncomfortable.

"Why can't you stay at your place?" he asked surprisedly.

"Sean, why do you think I've been running away all those times?" she whispered. A group of girls passed them, a lot giving her a glare and ambling off, gossiping. "Look, can we talk somewhere more…"

"Private?" She nodded. "Follow me." He led her to a small café down the street. They sat at the very back. "Shel, why've you been running all those times? I may not have shown it, but I was so scared for you."

"I know you were. It's just that there was too much going on. I couldn't stay at home," she said, putting her head into her hands and heaving a deep sigh.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Too much to say now. I'll tell you one day, just that… I'm not ready now, you know?" she said, looking up at him. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages. Sean looked deep into her eyes, and was so saddened at all the hurt and anger he found. Shelby knew he could see these things, but that was the only way she could get those feelings across at this point.

"Shelby?" he asked after a long silence. She raised her eyebrows, acknowledgingly. "Are… are the rumors true?" he whispered. She put her head back in her hands.

"Yeah," she sighed. "They're true. That's what really bites." The tears forming in her eyes threatened to fall, but she would not, for the life of her, let them. He nodded, taking in these new and massive amounts of information she was feeding him. She looked back at him, he was staring into his cup of coffee. "Sean?" she asked tentatively. He looked up at her. "Do you hate me now?" She was so scared he would.

"No, Shelby," he said, shaking his head sadly. "No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're like my little sister. You have my unconditional love." Those tears that had been but threats were now spilling over the brim of her eyelids. He reached out and brushed them away. When her face was clear, he took her in his arms and held her close. "Don't worry, Shelly, you'll be fine. I'll take care of you," he whispered into the locks of blond hair that fell onto his face.

"Thank you, Sean," she sighed into his chest.

**************************************************************************************

"Where's Jess?" Sean asked, minutes later, leaving the café, returning to school.

"At Daisy's. You remember Daisy, right?" Shelby replied. He nodded.

"Why didn't you stay at Daisy's? She's your best friend, isn't she?" he asked. He said "best friend" so bitterly, that Shelby felt so guilty of having let him fall away, out of her grasp.

"She is, but you are my oldest friend," she replied.

"You never answered my first question," he said.

"Uh… well, I can't," she said quickly, trying to find an excuse.

"Then how come Jess can?" Sean pressed.

"Because… because Jess can deal with staying there," she answered. She was telling the truth, but only bits of it. The bits she was omitting were so important to this story that it was completely befuddling Sean.

"Shel, what are you talking about?" he questioned. She sighed.

"That, Sean, will be answered when I'm ready to… at the same time as I tell you why I couldn't stay at home." He nodded, trying to accept the fact that he wasn't going to understand what had been going on with his friend… at least not today. "So, I can stay with you?" she asked as they arrived at school.

"Yeah, for as long as you need."

"Thanks, Sean. You really are like my older brother. I appreciate it." He nodded and gave her a hug. For a moment, all these cares were lifted from her shoulders. "I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I love you too, baby," he replied. "Well, I got class. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Meet me in the turning circle? I have to go pick up my stuff."

"Where is it?" he asked wearily.

"Scott Barringer's house. See ya!" she replied as she left to find Daisy with whom she had a spare then.

**************************************************************************************

"Juliette!" Sarah erupted.

"What?" Jules replied, completely shocked.

"You're going out with… _him_?" Sarah asked, horrified. Juliette looked round to where her best friend was pointing. She saw Augusto, hanging out with his crew… or rather, his gang.

"Yeah. He's really nice, Sarah," she explained.

"But… but… but he's… he's…" Sarah stammered.

"He's what?" Juliette challenged, folding her arms across her chest.

"Spanish," Sarah whispered.

"That is so racist of you! I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Juliette cried, outraged.

"Julie! Shhh!" she replied, trying to hush her.

"Try again. That was so horrible, I'm not even going to make it valid. Try again!"

"He's in a gang," Sarah pointed out, after racking her brain for a few seconds for another excuse.

"He's not. His brother is," Juliette replied.

"What do you think that'll do to your reputation? To our reputation, I might add!"

"You know what?" she replied angrily. "I don't give a flying fuck what it does! Augusto's great, and you'll never understand that! I can't believe I thought you my best friend. You're a horrible, stuck up, stupid little prat!" Jules screamed, leaving her friend reeling in the hall. She consequently went off to French class and tried to ignore the craving to throw up. She wanted to keep her lunch down… she didn't know why, but she didn't want to take the easy way out. She wanted to fight.

**************************************************************************************

"So, ese, you got the chica," Abe, Auggie's brother, said.

"Yeah, she's my girl," he replied coolly.

"Good job, man, so when're you gonna fuck her?" Rocko, his gang leader, asked.

"I dunno, later…" Auggie trailed off. He really didn't want to just fuck her and leave. He wanted more with Jules… but he knew he couldn't tell his gang that. So, he played it how he always did: with his rock-hard edge. He hoped that'd work. It did.

"Aiight, go for it, ese," Rocko replied.

"Guys, I gotta get to class. I'll see y'all later." He gave them all a handshake and left. What am I doing, he thought. What am I gonna do?

**************************************************************************************

"Shelby?"

"What?" she replied coldly. She was in the middle of spare, and Scott had snuck out from class to try and talk to her.

"What time do you want to meet to walk back home?" he asked nicely, trying to ignore the conversation they'd had that morning.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not staying with you anymore!"

"Then where are you going? The streets? Your house?" he yelled back.

"No, Sean's house. Sean Matthews," she replied calmly. Scott looked thoroughly taken aback.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it! I was just shocked by what I found out!" he said, trying to redeem himself. She shook her head.

"I'm not taking that! It's not good enough!" she replied angrily, turning and walking away.

"What do you want me to say?" he cried exasperatedly. She stopped and turned around.

"I want you to leave me alone," she said, softly and continued off. Oh, you're not out of the woods yet, Scott… no, no. I'm a fair girl, and you're going to get your just reward for spilling my secret to the whole school, she thought.

"Come on, Shel, time for class!" Daisy called out as Shelby joined her again.

"Yeah, alright," she said, her mind lost in thought.

"What did he want?"

"To know when I was meeting him for the walk home," she replied bitterly.

"But I thought--" Daisy started confusedly.

"You thought right," Shelby cut in. "I'm not staying at his place, I'm staying at Sean's."

"Sean's?" Daisy asked, bewildered. Shelby only nodded. "Alright, then," her best friend acknowledged.

**************************************************************************************

"Why won't she just accept my apologies?" Scott vented to Matt on their way to their next class.

"I dunno man, she's one angry chic," he replied. Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Right," he said sarcastically. That's when he saw it.

"Hey, baby, I can give you the ride of your life, if you wanna try," a new guy said to Shelby, trying to score. She just rolled her eyes, and began to push him off, but then she looked over Kris's left shoulder, and saw Scott and an idea popped into her mind.

"You know what? I'd love to give you a go… but…" she continued seductively. The guy looked like Christmas had come early that year.

"But what?"

"But how much am I worth to you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Scott looked at her sadly. He felt like he ought to go do something, but didn't know what.

"What's she doing?" he asked.

"Well, looks like she's looking to score," Matt replied.

"Shut up," Scott said angrily. He didn't want this to be happening. Shelby made eye contact with him. She raised her eyebrows almost challenging him to say something. He huffed and left.

"Oh, hunny, you're worth so much, how much would you like for the night of your life?" Kris asked, bringing Shelby's attention back to him.

"What? You're still here?" she asked harshly.

"Huh?" he asked confusedly.

"Never mind, just go, I have to get to class," she replied dismissively.

"Nice act," Daisy said, coming up beside her.

"Thanks, I thought so," she replied nonchalantly.

"Stop this fight with Scott… it's not going anywhere."

"He has to apologize!"

"He has," Daisy pointed out.

"No, he said he's sorry. An apology has a reason. He hasn't given me a single valid reason," she said, sitting down at her desk in math class.

"But you're not going to actually sleep with Kris, are you?"

"What? No, of course not! Look, I don't sleep with guys for kicks! I just do it when I really need the money. That was all show," she explained.

"Thought so."

**************************************************************************************

That afternoon, Shelby and Sean went over to Scott's house to pick up her stuff. It was easy, as Shelby knew where the spare key was, and Scott was in football practices. They left soon after, leaving no trace of her behind.

It was this lack of her presence that was so hard on Scott when he came back. For some reason, totally beyond him, he'd grown to really like her. He'd grown to love her. And the fact that he'd done something that had been so hurtful to her to make her leave was a shocker.

He couldn't handle the loneliness, and he didn't want to deal with what would happen once Elaine came home, so he went to Matt's.

"Hey, man, where are you going?" he asked, seeing his friend leaving the house.

"Party at Nick's," he said.

"Oh ya! I forgot. Can I come with?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, jump in," Matt said, motioning to the car.

"Man, I really need a party," Scott sighed as they drove to their friend's house.

"Why? Need some?" Matt asked suggestively. Scott sighed once more.

"Yeah. It's been a while. The field's not been played in a while," he said, putting on a totally fake façade.

"Good to have you back, man," Matt said, clapping him on the shoulder.

**************************************************************************************

"I don't know what to do, Aug," David gushed. They too were at Nick's party. Neither, however, was drinking. Jules had gone to the bathroom, leaving them alone to talk and somehow they got on the subject of Daisy… tough subject.

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked, his attention caught.

"I mean, I still like her. But she knows too much."

"So?" Auggie didn't see the problem.

"I dunno… it's weird. And she still wants to talk."

"You found yourself a good one, man," he said earnestly.

"And I'm not a good one?" Juliette asked, returning, with puppy dog eyes in place.

"Of course you are, Jules. You're perfect," Auggie teased as she sat on his lap. She leaned in and kissed him. That's when she saw David's pensive face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. David looked at Auggie questioningly. Was she to be trusted?

"Tell her, meat. She knows this shit better than I do."

"Fine. There's this girl…"

"Oh, girl troubles. Don't worry, David, I'm great with those," she said, all bubbly.

"You're on your own, meat," Auggie said.

"I knew you'd do this to me!" David cried out jokingly. "Right, anyway, I told her something… by accident… and I didn't want her to know it… and I thought she'd hate me, so before it got that bad, we broke up. The thing is, she still wants to talk to me." Jules looked perplexed, trying to figure it out. When she did, her face cleared up.

"Well, follow your heart… your gut instinct. That always works best with these situations. Talk to her, I'm sure Daisy still likes you," she said, patting him on the shoulder, and taking Auggie's hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"But… how did you…" he trailed off. He left the party and decided to walk around to clear his mind. He knew he still liked Daisy… and if she didn't hate him…

He had to follow his gut, and his gut was telling him to talk to her.

**************************************************************************************

"Hey, girl," Scott said seductively to a tall strawberry blond, a half-hour into the party. He was now totally sloshed, but just as sexy as ever. The girl checked him out.

"Hey," she replied sexily. "You wanna go have a good time?"

"You know it!" he replied. He took her hand and led her to an upstairs bedroom. She started to kiss him and at first he hesitated, but in an attempt to push Shelby out of his mind all together, he went in full-fledged.

He pushed her down onto the bed and ran his hands all over her body. She pushed him up and lifted his T-shirt over his head. She then pulled her own off, revealing a red lace bra. He took her in, and once more, had to push Shelby out of his mind.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the dilemma in his eyes.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing," he repeated, this time with more conviction.

He stood up on his knees and pulled off his jeans and boxers, and did the same for her (thought she was not wearing boxers, but dainty red underwear,).

As he lowered himself onto her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he stopped himself as more images of Shelby flooded his mind. Something was so wrong, but in his intoxicated state, he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew, however, that this was terribly wrong.

"What is it now?" she asked, getting annoyed. He tried shaking the images of Shelby and the subconscious thoughts out of his mind, but to no avail. "Scott, come on," she huffed, putting her hands on his back, and pushing him down onto her. He entered her and his eyes flew open at what was happening. Suddenly, there was no more blur from the alcohol. He was thinking clearly. He undid her legs, and lifted himself off her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said, sitting up and watching him pull on his boxers.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this."

"Why the fuck not?" she said disbelievingly.

"I just can't." He was still under the influence and was trying to pull up his pants. As he started to tumble, he leant against the wall to steady himself.

"Oh, no. I'm going to nail you, Scott Barringer," she said, walking up to him, and kneeling down. She pulled down his pants and boxers once more. She stood up in front of him, and let her hand stroke him. His subconscious was of course attracted to her. It's all that testosterone packed away, there's nothing you can do, once it gets to a certain point.

With his last ounce of energy, he pushed her away with slightly more force. "Get away from me, you slut!" he yelled. She went reeling.

"No, no, hunny, I'm no slut. But your little friend Shelby is," she said calmly, coming back up to him.

"She is not!" he yelled out, muddling his words up. "She's not!" he repeated. He leant down and pulled up his pants. He grabbed his shirt and left the room. She stood there, bewildered. She didn't know what to do, so she got her clothes, put them on, and went back to the party.

"What happened in there?" her friend asked her. "He couldn't have been that bad."

"No, but I think Scott's off the market," she replied. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He left," she replied with a shrug. "Said that that Shelby girl wasn't a whore after all and left."

"Did he now? Did he?" she asked pensively.

**************************************************************************************

Scott ran through the streets looking for a house he'd once known. Where was it?

"Yo! Scott!" a voice called out from behind him.

"What?" he asked, turning around to face the person. It was none other than David Ruxton.

"Uh, you lost?" he asked.

"Are you?" Scott fired back.

"Nah, I live right around there," he said, pointing along the block.

"Right, well, if you don't mind, I'm trying to find someone."

"Shelby?" David replied sarcastically. Scott stopped in his tracks.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked, suddenly very interested.

"No, do you?" David replied unfeelingly, though he did care about where his friend was.

"Uh…" he looked like he was searching in the outfield of his mind for this information. "Sean…"

"Matthews?" David tried.

"Yeah, that's it!" Scott said, his face lighting up. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll drive you," David replied. They went to the curb, and got in David's car.

"Dude, why are you doing this for me?" Scott asked, his senses coming back to him, and his drunkenness disappearing.

"Because I care about Shelby. She's a good friend of Augusto's; he's my best friend. And she's also Sean's oldest friend."

"You know this guy?" Scott asked jealously.

"Yeah, we go way back."

"Okay, gotcha. Do you think she hates me?" he asked sadly, slumping his head against the window.

"No, I would be very surprised if she hated you, Scott," David said, looking straight ahead.

"How would you know?" he asked, getting depressed. He was trying to figure out what he'd say to her. He didn't want to push her further away; he wanted to keep her close. He didn't want to lose her.

"Because… you can tell," David said, getting slightly uncomfortable.

"How?"

"The way she acts around you… it's all fake. When she knows you're not looking, you're all she looks at," he replied.

"How do you know this?"

"Sean told me," he said with a shrug. Scott looked inquiringly at him.

"He did? What's their history?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but they go way back. They've been friends since they were babies," David replied with a soft chuckle. Scott nodded.

"So he wouldn't try anything on her?"

"No. First off, they're not like that; second, that's not Sean. He would _never_ do anything like that."

"Alright," Scott said, visibly appeased.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" David asked. Scott didn't know what to say, but he knew that David had figured it all out.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know how to apologize so she believes me."

"Look, just tell her the truth."

"I have been telling her that," Scott protested.

"No, you've been saying you're sorry, but you haven't done a single thing to prove that. You haven't even given her reasons for why you did it all." Scott stared at him, dumbstruck. "Well, good luck man, we're here," David said, pulling up in front of a house. It was one belonging to a middle class family, but was still in a very good part of town. Scott looked out, and finally made up his mind.

"Thanks, man," he said, leaving the car. He walked up to the house and took a deep breath. He looked at the door intently. Maybe it held some sort of clue as to what he was to behold. But… nothing. He knocked; knowing full well that this was going to get worse before it got better. But the second the door opened, he calmed. "Shelby," he said slowly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she asked harshly. God, she's beautiful when she's mad, he thought dazedly.

"Looking for you."

"You don't say?" she replied sarcastically. "Well, if you don't mind, I've got some homework to do."

"Look, I have to talk to you," he said, grabbing her hand as she turned to leave. Neither could deny that it did feel good to be in each other's company.

"What now?" she asked, but her voice had softened considerably.

  
"Look, you want to know why I did it? I did it all because I was scared you were going to take advantage of me like Elaine did. I was afraid I was just going to be another guy on your list… another trick. I got scared, and I got mad. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. Shel, I'm really sorry. When I started looking back, I realized just how wrong I was. That wasn't the way to keep you. Fuck, that was the way to push you away!" He took a deep breath. "That's what I thought I wanted. I thought I wanted you out of my life, but I really didn't. And Shel… I was at a party tonight." She furrowed her brows. "I couldn't stop thinking of you. I didn't want to love you like I do. Anyway, I wanted to get you out of my mind. And I saw this girl. And she looked like she'd be easy. So I brought her to a room. And we got in it hot and heavy. And I nearly nailed her. I nearly fucked her!" 

"Scott, why are you telling me this?" Shelby asked softly. They were now sitting outside, on the front steps. Scott rambling, and Shelby watching him intently.

"Because… I don't know why. All I know is I don't want any secrets from you, Shel. You know me like no one does. And I know you… I know your past, and all your baggage. Shel… despite all that I love you so much." He had begun pacing at the beginning of this little speech, but was now stopped, and facing her.

"You love me?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," he said, smiling weakly.

"Okay," Shelby replied, taking it all in.

"So?" he asked hopefully.

"Give me a minute."


	10. Decisions

Author's Note: okay, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. See, I wanted to stuff it full of stuff, but I'll probably continue it. I mean, there are so many things I could still do. So, it might very well become rather saga-ish! Sorry, Jueee… lol! No short one… not yet.

"Daisy!" David said, arriving at her house. She was sitting on the porch steps with a coke can in her hand, her face revealing deep thought.

"David," she acknowledged, looking up and seeing his face lit up by her eyes. "Do you want something?"

"Why're you out here?" he asked, getting worried about her. Daisy shrugged.

"Parents having a hissy fit," she said with a bitter laugh.

"Where's Jess?" he asked, realizing that she wasn't around.

"Went round the corner to get a snack. We got hungry."

"God, how long have you been out here?" He sat beside her now, giving her his coat. She looked cold, but would never admit to it. He couldn't believe how negligent her parents were.

"Couple of hours," she replied with a shrug. "Uh, why are you here?" she asked, coming out of her stupor and sensing all the tension in the air.

"Dais, I'm really sorry I blew up at you like that. When you told me I could talk to you still, I figured you didn't hate me for all the stuff's that happened to me," he tried. She looked at him sadly.

"Why did you think I'd hated you, David?"

"Because of all that's happened. Because my dad beats me," he whispered.

"David, you were there, my dad beats me too," she pointed out, getting uncomfortable. "Anyway, what's the point of all this?"

"Well…I was sort of wondering if we could… uh…"

"Get back together?" she filled in. He nodded. "David… I dunno." His face fell at once. She explained further. "Look, I'm in over my head with everything with my parents. I have to protect Jess from them, and that's taking all my energy. I just can't deal with all the drama," she said, sighing. David didn't' know what to do. He didn't want to lose her. She was the only girl who knew what his secret was, and didn't run.

He looked at her, really taking her in. He noticed just how beautiful she was. He couldn't believe that he'd broken up with her, she really was very special. She looked at him, sensing his eyes on her.

She saw the glint from the tears in his eyes. She really did like him a lot. She didn't want to have broken up with him, and she definitely wanted to get back together. She just needed some kind of insurance that he wouldn't hurt her again. She hadn't shown it, but his leaving her had torn her up. She looked him in the eyes, deep into his soul. All she needed at this point was some sort of sign to point her in the right direction.

David didn't know what to do. He wanted to prove to her everything he felt. In a final attempt, he leaned in and kissed her lips. She was so shocked that at first she just sat there, letting herself be kissed. Then, realizing what all this meant, she leaned into the kiss and kissed him back, letting him open her closed lips with his tongue. She smiled into the kiss. This was right. These were all the signs she needed.

David smiled back at her. She stared at him. "So I guess we're back together, then," he said, hope shining through his eyes. She smirked.

"Well, you might have to give me a little more reason," she replied. He slipped his hands around her neck and kissed her again. When he pulled away, she nodded. "Alright, you've proved your point." She leaned back in and kissed him some more.

**************************************************************************************

"You love me?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," he said, smiling weakly.

"Okay," Shelby replied, taking it all in.

"So?" he asked hopefully.

"Give me a minute." She put her head in her hands and thought. She loved hearing him say he loved her, but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to give into that… into him. She didn't know whether she was ready for that.

__

Oh and it hurts my soul,

Cause I can't let go.

All these walls are caving in,

I can't stop my suffering.

I hate to show that I

Lose control cause I

Keep coming right back to the one thing that I need

To walk away from.

"Shel?" Scott asked after having given her several minutes. She lifted her head and looked exhausted.

"Why did you do that, Scott?" she asked softly. She wasn't being rude or mean; she was actually pondering the answer to that question.

"Do what?"

"Tell me you love me!"

"Because that's how I feel," he said as though it were an obvious answer. "I needed to say it."

"See, that's the thing Scott. You said what _you_ needed, but did you bother to think about what I needed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott, it was a valid reason and all, but…"

"But?" he asked, wincing at what she may say.

"Why did you think I'd treat you as another trick?" she asked curiously. He let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"I was afraid. I thought you may take advantage of me, like you did the other guys."

"Okay… listen. I never--NEVER--take advantage of those guys. If anything, they take advantage of me. You think I want to sell myself when I run? Huh? You think that's my secret deep wish? God, Scott, think with your head here," she said, getting slightly angry with him. Did he have no faith in her?

"I know. I was just… scared."

"Right. Well, how about I rule tomorrow?" she asked, tired of this.

"Rule?"

"Decide."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I still love you," she finished and walked into the house. She came face to face with... "Sean," she greeted, nodding her head. He sat on the stairs, which faced the front door.

"Shelby," he replied in the same curt way. He did not get up to let her pass, though.

"Do you mind?"

"Yeah, actually." She gave him a blank stare.

"_Well_?"

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, thoroughly taken aback.

"I mean, that kid, as much as I really dislike him, totally put his heart, not to mention his pride, on the line to say that. Why won't you take him back?"

"Sean, you don't know anything," she growled angrily, approaching the staircase, but he wouldn't move. "Let me pass."

"No. Explain to me why," he pleaded.

"What the fuck? Just let me pass!"

"No!" She looked shocked at his anger with her. What's his problem, she thought. She finally walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Her choice of snack was a chocolate chip cookie. She sat down on one of the stools at the island. Sean followed her in after a while. "Shel, why didn't you?" he asked, being kind and soft with her now. She looked up at him, and turned on her stool to avoid his eyes. "Shelby, look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because when I look into your eyes, I can't hold anything back."

"So, let it out! It has to come out at one point," he reasoned. She sighed, but swiveled and looked him in the eye all the same.

"I didn't take him back because he betrayed me. I told him what happened at home. He figured out that I'd been a whore and told the school."

"Why did he?" Sean asked, sitting on a stool across the island from her and looking at her.

"Because he was afraid I'd use him like his… like another woman he knew," she said.

"Elaine?"

"Okay, how thin is that door?" she asked, amazed that he'd heard all that. He shrugged. "But yeah, Elaine."

"Okay…" Sean said, taking it in, and positioning all the information in his mind. "What came next?"

"Well, he realized that he loved me, which was probably really hard to accept."

"Because you… sold yourself?" She looked at him sadly and nodded. "And he's the _hot jock_ of the school, and can't deal with loving you?" he asked, indignant. She smirked and nodded again. "I get it…"

"So, can I go now?" she joked. He smirked.

"No, one last question."

"What?"

"Do you still love him?" he asked solemnly. She stared at him for a minute, dumbstruck. Then she regained her senses and got up to leave. "Shelby!" he called, she was walking out the kitchen door, and up the stairs. She totally ignored him and walked into the guestroom that Sean's parents had let her use. It was now her official quarters. It was rather understood that she'd be staying there a while, probably until high school ended. "Shelby," Sean said once more, pushing open the door to her room. It was not equipped with a lock.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"Do you still love him?"

"What the fuck, Sean! Why can't you just mind your own business?" she yelled.

"Because I care about you!" he yelled right back at her.

"Get out!"

"No! Why won't you talk to me?" he asked a little softer. She looked him straight in the eyes and felt the sadness that radiated from him. "You're shutting me out again. The same way you did two years ago. Why can't you trust me?" She was starting to break under the pressure of his pain. She had indeed blocked him out, and without wanting to she was doing it again. She didn't want to, she hated blocking him out of her life. She didn't even know why she did it; it was some kind of perverse instinct.

"Fine, you want to know the truth? The truth is I'm terrified! The truth is that every waking moment I think of him. The truth is I've never been so in love in my life. The truth is I don't know what to expect. The truth is I'm petrified he might hurt me again! There's your fucking truth! Are you happy now?" she yelled and sunk down on her bed, her head buried in her pillow. Sean looked at her.

"Okay," he sighed, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back comfortingly. "You know what you have to do, then, right?" She shook her head into the pillow.

"No," came the muffled sound.

"You have to tell him."

"Why?" came that same strained muffled sound.

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it the rest of your life." She rolled around, and looked up at him with slightly blurred eyes. He lay down beside her and looked up at the ceiling. "Scary prospect isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. Sean?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow, and turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

"How am I gonna tell him?"

"Don't search for the words. They'll come when you need them," he said. He looked her in the eye and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to his own room to sleep.

She flopped back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, alone in the dark. Well, I have one guarantee, she thought. Tomorrow's gonna be one heck of a fun day. With that last thought, she fell asleep, dreaming of her coming encounter with Scott.

**************************************************************************************

Shelby stood, frozen, for several minutes. It was lunchtime and she was watching Scott talking to Matt. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her.

"You gonna go talk to him?" her best friend said. She didn't turn her head.

"What says I want to?"

"Well, you haven't taken your eyes off him all day… that's usually enough for me to know what's on your mind," she pointed out knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to him. Just… give me a minute."

"Yeah, I totally understand." Shelby turned to look at her.

"You look happy," she observed.

"Yeah, David and I are back together," Daisy replied, shrugging, but grinning all the same.

"Thought so." Shelby smirked as Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. Let's just say David isn't the most discreet person ever… come to think of it, Jess isn't either."

"So, what's going on with you and Scott?"

"Oh, he came to me yesterday. Told me he loves me. Now I have to tell him my decision," Shelby said resignedly.

"Which is?" she asked, subconsciously taking in an expectant breath.

"I thought you'd know… what with those _tarot cards_," Shelby said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what can I say? I haven't read up on you in a while," Daisy replied with a smirk.

"Right. I still love him; that's my decision."

"You do?" Daisy asked, furrowing her brows. "Still?"

"Yeah… I don't know what it is about him, but he's got some kind of hold on me."

"Understandable. He's special, that one," Daisy said wisely, nodding at Scott. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, anyone that you like is special. And someone that you talk to about your past is even more special."

"I'll take that as a compliment to my judge of character."

"You do that. Now, go talk to him," she replied, giving Shelby a little push in the back.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she replied, throwing her hands up defensively. Daisy laughed and went to join David to get some lunch down the street. Shelby walked up to Scott and Matt. Scott got up from the bench where he was sitting, smiled, and looked at her carefully to try and find some sign of what was to come. "Matt, could I have a moment?" she asked, a little too nicely.

"Yeah, take as long as you need," he said, getting up. "Scott, I'll see you in math." With that, he left them alone to talk things over.

"So, what's the verdict?" Scott asked, sitting down beside Shelby, trying to stay calm, but failing horribly.

She shifted in her seat and looked him in the eye. A small smile spread across her face at just how nervous he was. When he looked puzzled, that smile grew into a broad grin.

"What is it?" Scott asked, practically jumping in his seat. She smiled on. "Shel, does all this smiling mean what I hope it means."

"Well, if you hope it mean I still love you…" he sat forward in anticipation, "you're absolutely… right," she whispered in his ear. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. The hugest smile appeared on his face as he leaned in, cupping her face with his hands, and kissed her passionately. She too smiled as she kissed him back, just as passionately.

"Wow, well, I'm relieved," he said, showing the emotion perfectly. She laughed.

"Yeah, come to think of it, so am I," she sighed. They got up and walked down the street to where the restaurants were. They walked hand in hand, receiving knowing looks from people from their school. They didn't care, though. They were happy for the first time in a long time.

"I love you, Shel," he whispered. She looked up at him, and they stopped walking. She stood in front of him, and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too, Scott," she whispered back. It was almost as though those three words were so sacred; neither could utter them aloud. She grinned as she brought his head down to meet hers and kissed him.


	11. When Life Throws You Lemons Drink Up!

**__**

Author's Note: Sorry about the fluffiness in the previous chapter. It was written late at night, and I really wanted to post. I also definitely wanted Shelby to tell Scott then. Keke and Katie, please accept my deepest apologies for the corniness! Sorry! Well, here's the last chapter. I think this is it for When Life Throws You Lemons. Sadly--I really loved this story, but I think I want to keep it short and sweet. I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You were the best!!! Read my other stories, and watch out for me on **_www.fictionpress.net_****_. I'm writing an original fiction called Title? What? Oh, shit! And Keke, I promise much sarcasm! ;) So, thank you all again. And don't worry! I'm not leaving the fanfiction world, just trying something different. I still have a sequel to Perfect Love in an Imperfect World. And the story The Trick Who Wouldn't Quit isn't even nearly done… it's just taking a while to post. Also, One Always Wants What One Can't Have is not even close to finished! Well, on with this story._**

Thanks to all these reviewers, you guys are the best!!! **_Jueee_****_, _****_Cold Blooded Jelly Donut_****_, _****_Flamingteen_****_, _****_Keke1_****_, ScottnShelby4eva, _****_ZombieGurl98_****_, _****_Poppyseed_****_, Lildpcheercutie, Ashley, _****_I Fading Silver I_****_, _****_Lyra Skywalker_****_, Jess, Priscilla, Jessica…and any others that may read this in the future._**

It always seemed like more, I guess you guys are just so loyal! Thanks, guys!

By the way, let me know if you'd like me to write a sequel to this story… I just finished the chappy and noticed just how much I could still do with it.

"Guys, this is Juliette, my girlfriend," Auggie introduced, the next Monday at lunch. Scott and Shelby had been sitting together, discussing what Scott was going to do about Elaine, when Daisy and David joined them. Auggie and Juliette were just adding to the group now.

Scott, who'd hung out with Juliette's crowd for four years, knew her well enough. David knew her from the party. Shelby and Daisy, however, were pretty much in the dark. Sure, Jules was just about the most popular girl in school, but Shelby and Daisy, who were kind of shunned from the social scene, didn't really care about popularity.

They all greeted her rather reluctantly, except for David, whom she'd helped enormously and who greeted her enthusiastically. The group didn't protest the addition, however, because she was with Auggie, and they all liked Auggie enough to accept his girlfriend.

"Shel, what're we gonna do about Jess?" Daisy asked worriedly, resuming the conversation they'd been having before the arrival of their friends.

"What about her?" Shelby said, getting anxious.

"Well, she's kinda staying at my house with alcoholic parents around, who've started getting kind of abusive," she stated bluntly. Juliette and Scott looked at her shocked, then sympathetically; they didn't know about her home life.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to Sean's parents, see if they wouldn't mind taking her in as well."

"So, you're staying there for good?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mmhmm," Shelby murmured back between bites of a sandwich.

"Man! Are you still jealous?" David sighed, looking at the slightly anxious expression on Scott's face. He signaled David to shut up, but Shelby'd heard.

"You're jealous? Of Sean?" she cried out. "Scott! Come on! This is ridiculous!" she sighed angrily.

"No! I'm not jealous!" he whined. She eyed him suspiciously, as did everyone else at the picnic table.

"You're the jealous type. It's the kind of guy you are," Jules said pensively. Daisy smiled at her perceptiveness. Shelby, on the other hand, scowled.

"Whatever it is, you've got to stop," she interjected angrily. "You have nothing--_nothing_--to be jealous of! Sean is a friend--only that," she said, calming down a little, but still remaining quite flustered.

Scott nodded and blushed.

"Well, Shel, you certainly do have a certain touch," Auggie observed. Scott scowled slightly, but then fixed his gaze on Shelby once more. 

She smirked. "Nice, Auggie, sounds like a memo from the redundant department of redundancy." He shook his head, chuckling. She shrugged, and continued to eat. A few seconds later, Sean came up to the table to speak with Shelby.

"Speak of the devil," Daisy said sarcastically. He eyed her, slightly perplexed.

"Oh! Hey Sean, what's up?" Shelby said, scooting over, making room for him at the table. Scott sighed angrily and put his arm around Shelby. There was a unanimous rolling of the eyes, including Sean's.

"Give it up, meat," Auggie said, nudging him in the ribs.

"Sean, I'd like to introduce you to everyone. This is Scott, Auggie, Juliette, David, and you know Daisy," Shelby said, pointing to various people. "Guys, this is Sean."

"In case that wasn't already clear," Daisy added sarcastically. Shelby smirked at her, then turned back to Sean with inquiring eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if we're heading straight home afterwards?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think. Hey, do you think your parents would mind if Jess came to stay?" she asked, expecting the worst, but hoping for the best.

"You know what, I really don't know. It may go either way, but since Brian left for university, there is an extra room that my parents don't know what to do with."

"Oh, Brian's gone?" Shelby asked sadly.

"Didn't you notice? You've been around a while."

"Yeah, but I figured he was at a friend's or out partying. You know Brian."

"Oh, I know him all too well," Sean replied, laughing. "Alright, well, I'll see you later, Shel. Bye, guys," he said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jules snorted into her salad; Scott had the funniest mix of shock and annoyance on his face. Shelby gave him a warning glance and he wiped it off.

"So, who's this Brian guy?" Scott asked, once Sean had left.

"He's Sean's older brother. Geez, man, pay attention," David said, rolling his eyes. Daisy snorted and Shelby smirked. Scott ignored David and raised his eyebrows inquiringly at Shelby.

"Oh, we used to hang out a lot. He and Sean were like my big brothers," she explained. "Anyways, we gotta head to class." With that, the group was disbanding to head to class. Shelby, Scott, and David had Physics together; while Daisy had Psychology; Auggie had English; and Jules had Math.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, gotta get my books," David said distractedly to Scott and Shelby, while walking towards where Daisy was putting her books in her bag. Shelby rolled her eyes and Scott laughed.

"Right, books, whatever," Shelby said sarcastically, taking Scott's hand and leading him to class. "Scott, look, about all this Sean thing. Trust me. If you don't trust me, then this'll never work out," she sighed.

"Shel, I trust you… I just--it's everyone else I don't trust," he explained.

"Hey, trust Sean too. He's not someone you should feel threatened by… come to think of it, you shouldn't feel threatened by anyone!"

"Okay, I'll be good," he said cutely and kissed her.

"Guys, there's a time and place," Mr. Scarbrow whispered passing by them in the hall. Though he did do a double take at seeing those two together, he didn't say another word, smiling to himself.

**************************************************************************************

"So, what are we having a party for exactly?" David asked as they all sat around Sean's living room two Fridays later. Scott had tried really hard to befriend Sean. This effort was well received and the two had become rather good friends.

"Well, I guess we're celebrating several things," Sean said, walking into the living room holding drinks-- coke for the most part.

"Such as?" Juliette asked, whom the girls had warmed up to relatively quickly. She still didn't know a lot about their lives, and they didn't know about her's, but steps were being taken.

"Well, for one thing, my staying here permanently," Jess said, sitting down next to her sister.

"I must say, last week was not one I'd want to repeat," Shelby sighed. Sean's parents, who'd been infinitely kind and understanding with the two girls, had gotten them a lawyer and they were taking legal action. Their mom was as supportive as she could be though they had threatened to cut all ties to her if she didn't support them, so she'd let them stay at Sean's. Walt was arrested when she didn't deny the allegations against him. And Jess and Shelby were legally staying with Sean.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry to say it, but it's only gonna get worse," Daisy sighed, putting her arm around Shelby's shoulders and squeezing. All three girls were sitting on the couch.

"A second is our coming together and most animosity gone," Sean pointed out. Scott rolled his eyes and nudged him in the side. They both laughed and Shelby was instantly relieved.

"So, at least two of us are safe," Daisy said under her breath. Only Shelby heard her, and as the others talked about the latest sports match their school had competed in, she looked at her, surprised.

"What? You think Juliette has a problem?"

"Oh, yeah, look at how thin she is," Daisy pointed out. "Definite eating disorder. And by the way she always leaves for the bathroom, I'd say bulimia."

"You are good," Shelby sighed.

"It's what I've been told… besides it was in the cards."

"Oh, of course, I forgot," Shelby said sarcastically.

"How convenient," Daisy sighed sarcastically.

They rejoined the conversation at that moment. The rest of the night was spent playing games, talking, dancing and watching a movie or two. It was great to act as though they didn't have a care in the world, and several times, they actually fooled themselves. They all slept over at Sean's house as it was Friday and his parents went out of town to visit Brian, who was coming down next weekend. The second he'd heard about Shelby's lawsuit, he came down. Luckily this had happened over the last weekend so he missed no school. He was planning on returning the next weekend when there'd be a preliminary hearing. He and Shelby had been very close--nearly as close as Shelby and Sean.

So, they all spent a blissfully normal night and enjoyed every second of it. It was a great relief to have so much fun and not be afraid that parents or stepparents or _something_ would come and hurt them.

And so the night went on. They all were fully aware that challenges were coming and with that knowledge, grew stronger than ever as a group.


End file.
